Pokemon Academy
by Otakuchips
Summary: Deep in Unova lies an academy. But it's not just any academy. It's the Pokemon Academy. Here, all the Pokedex holders, old and new, gather here battling, learning, and polishing their skills altogether...not to mention falling in love too. GreenxBlue, RedxYellow, GoldxCrystal, SilverxLyra, RubyxSapphire, DiamondxPlatina, BlackxWhite, and other small shippings. T for some swears.
1. Red's Wake Up Call

Red's Wake Up Call

**Apparently I have to these disclaimer things or I get sued or something. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POKEMON SPECIAL OR POKEMON ITSELF. If I did, this story wouldn't be here on this site would it? It'd be in a manga drawn by people I hired. Ok. Enough my rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Red was woken up by a loud crash downstairs of his house in Kanto. "RED~ WAKIE WAKIE! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE PLANE FLIGHT!"

He heard that annoying voice since he was ten. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BLUE?" he shouted back as he shoved his head back under his pillow.

Blue peeked into his room. "Wow. It's surprisingly neat. Right, Green?"

Green appeared from behind Blue. He then leaned on the door. "It's like that because SOMEONE cleans up for him when he's gone for half a year or so. Isn't that right, Yellow?"

Red sat up immediately. Yellow peeked from behind Blue. "Umm… Red… We'll be late if you don't wake up…" Red stumbled out of bed, forgetting that he slept in only his boxers. "Eekk!" Yellow ducked behind Blue again, blushing. "Shit," Red said as he grabbed his shirt and pants on his chair.

"Woah, Red. Don't traumatize the little girl." Blue teased. Green snorted. "Shut up!" Red said as his face changed to match his name.

* * *

When Red finally got himself in order, he walked down to his living room. His door was wide open, picked by Blue. _So that's how they got in. _Red thought. He closed the door. He sighed and asked "So what's up?" The other three were in the living room and they stared at him.

Blue started, "Good Arceus, are you THAT forgetful? Hello, Pokemon Academy? Summer break is over tomorrow. We are already seniors! We have to catch the plane in Johto."

"Damn. It's over already?" Red had a special training session with the other regions' champions for six months so he had left school four months early. He only came back last week.

"Yeah. We'll need to leave in the next hour or we'll miss the flight. Did you pack your bags yet?" Green asked.

"Silly Green,he didn't know where we had to go five minutes ago. Why would he have his bags packed?" Blue answered.

"Wait. You guys are already packed?" Red asked.

Green got up and said, "Do Pokemon hatch from eggs? No shit, man." And with that, he opened the front door. Outside were suitcases that Red had not seen before. There were three large light blue cases, two medium sized yellow cases, and one large dark green case with a duffel bag on it. He knew that their favorite color corresponded with their names.

"Seriously, Blue? Three suitcases? How much do you need?" Red asked.

"Three? I'm sure I only have… Oh! Ha! Red, that's not a suitcase! That's Meta-chan!" As if on cue, one of the suitcases turned into Meta-chan, Blue's Ditto. It was protecting the luggage in case someone tried to take them.

"Oh. Wait. When are we leaving?" Red asked. Green looked at his watch, "twenty minutes and counting. Don't you have some bags to pack?"

Red didn't have time to respond. He ran up to his room. He released his Pika, his Pikachu, and Vee, his Espeon, from their Pokeballs that sat on his desk. They were the only two Pokemon he had small enough to be released in the house. "Guys, I need you to help me grab a couple of clothes to put in my suitcase." He asked them. The two Pokemon nodded and went to his closet and grabbed a mouthful of clothes each. They brought them to Red's suitcase.

Red was checking if he had everything he needed. Clothes, books, Pokeballs, Pokedex, and his passport and papers were there and accounted for. He stuffed the bunch of clothes Vee and Pika had brought in the large suitcase along with some books he needed. He placed his extra Pokeballs in his backpack along with some healing items he left in there from his traveling. _There. Now to leave before Blue whines again._He was about to rush out the door with his bags when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Pika pointing at the desk. His Pokemon were there in their Pokeballs. _Shoot! My Pokemon! I almost forgot!_ "Thanks, Pika." He ran to his desk and grabbed his six Pokeballs. "Let's go!" He ran out of his room with Pika at his heels and went down the stairs where his friends were.

Vee was still in the room. He saw the passport and papers on Red's desk. It shook its head. Just how forgetful was his friend?Vee grabbed it by its mouth and went down the stairs. There Red was saying, "Okay, I'm ready! Let's go!" "Hold on buddy. I don't think so." Green said as he pointed to the stairs where Vee was sitting quietly holding the passport and papers in his mouth."Oh Arceus. What would I do without my Pokemon?" Red smiled as he took the things from Vee's mouth. "Thanks pal." Red said as he patted Vee and returned it to its Pokeball.

* * *

"Okay. NOW I'm ready. Do your stuff Yellow!" he said as he placed his suitcase next to the others that were outside. "Okay. Pisuke! String Shot!"Yellow said as she released her Butterfree from its Pokeball. It used its thread to form a cocoon around the luggage. "Okay everyone, please release your flying Pokemon."

Red released his Pte, an Aerodactyl, and Green used his Charizard. They all looked at Blue. "Wh…what? Don't look at me. I don't have flying Pokemon. Puriri evolved into a Wigglytuff so I can't use her to fly anymore. And Kame-chan's water won't last me all the way to Johto. I planned to hitch a ride on your Pokemon…" Blue said as she toed the ground.

A sigh came from Green. "Red I'm going to use your PC." Green said as he headed inside. A moment later, he came back out and threw Charizard's Pokeball at Blue. "You use Chaizard. It's not considered a bird so you'll be alright? I'll use my Pidgeot. Hurry up. We don't have much time," he said in an annoyed tone. Even though Blue supposedly got over her fear of bird Pokemon, she was still a little scared and never thought of using a flying type. She smiled as she teased Green, "Aww… I wanted to ride with you…"

"Noisy woman," Green muttered under his breath as he released Pidgeot. "Okay Pisuke! Use String Shot to connect the cocoon with everyone's Pokemon!" Yellow instructed. Pisuke formed three strong rope-like threads and went around connecting each to a different Pokemon. Lastly, it spewed out one last thread to carry for itself. It then went and clutched Yellow by the waist. Pte grabbed Red by his shoulders. Green and Blue climbed on to Pidgeot and Charizard. "Onward to Johto!" Red shouted! All four Pokemon took off towards Johto. All four trainers were anticipating the new semester.

**Blue: Hey wasan't there something else here before? **

**Yellow: Yeah but the author made a mistake so she changed it to our conversations.**

**Blue: That's stupid.  
**

**Red: Aw come on Blue. Give the poor girl a break.**

**Me: Yeah Blue. Anyways, for those who have already read the previous note, ignore what I said.**

**Green: She also wants more reviews. Thanks.**

**Blue: Oh Greenie. You're so shy. :)**


	2. Sklya's Piloting

Skyla's Piloting

In the airport of Johto, a young fellow with messy black hair was listening to "Goldenrod Radio" on his Pokegear. Next to him were his golden suitcases. Its contents mostly consisted of clothes and food. An Ambipom was sitting in the seat next to the guy guarding the suitcases. A girl came up and whacked the boy on the head. "Gold! Don't sleep! Aren't you worried? Our senpais were supposed to be here already. And I can't get a hold on Silver. The plane is leaving in ten minutes! Oh Arcues what should we do?" the girl said.

"Why don't you calm down Cyrs? They'll get here. Just be paient. This is why I call you Super Serious you're always too serious. Relax a little." Gold said while rubbing his head.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN OUR SENPAIS ARE LATE?!" Cyrs scolded Gold.

"Well you can now. I see their Pokemon flying in right now." He said as he pointed outside through the big airport window. Cyrs ran up to the window. She jumped up and down and waved to the four trainers.

* * *

"Oh look! I can see Gold and Crys in the airport!" Red informed the other three. He waved back.

"Oi, we better hurry. We have five minutes before the plane leaves." Green said. He could already see Gold and Cyrstal being pulled in by some flight attendents.

"Full speed ahead guys!" Yellow shouted. The four flying Pokemon went faster and arrived at the airport door in matter of seconds. "Thank you!" the trainers said to their Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs. "Machamp! Help us get the bags inside!" Green instructed. The four armed Pokemon lifted the cocoon with ease. The trainers ran inside along with Machamp. They all quickly went through security mainly because the guards knew them as the famous dexholders and Red was the Champion with Green as the Viridian Gym leader. Their large cases were teleported to the cargo room of their plane by an Abra of the airport. Green returned Machamp to its Pokeball and ran towards the gate like his friends. The door to the plane was closing. Red could see Gold trying to delay the plane a little longer. But he was being held back by a flight attendant. Everyone made a final sprint for the door. Yellow almost tripped but Red caught her and held her hand to help her run.

* * *

"Hello, this is, Skyla, your captain speaking. The doors are closed right now and will be taking off momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelt for your own safety and place all Pokemon in their Pokeballs please." The announcement was blaring through the speaker system of the plane.

The four trainers were on the floor out of breath. "This… is all… your fault… Red…" Green said as he was trying to catch his breath. "Shut up… If… you guys… had… reminded… me earlier…" Red complained.

"Can you please get to your seats?" the annoyed flight attendant asked. Well, she was annoyed until she saw Green and Red's faces. The moment her eyes had set on those two, her eyes looked at them from a different light. Blue and Yellow seem to be the only two who noticed, leaving the boys clueless as always. The four trainers got up and started to go to their seats. Red was still unconsciously holding Yellow's hand leaving her blushing brightly. The flight attendant saw this and changed her attention to Green. Yellow looked over to Blue who winked at her. _Oh she's so cute when she blushes. _When Red finally dragged Yellow to their seats, he noticed that he was still holding her hand. He let go in a hurry and sat down. A few seconds later, he slyly held it again, this time, having both of them blushing.

* * *

_Great. Yellow doesn't have any problems from that attendant. Now those problems would be turned to me… _Blue looked at Green's board shoulders while Green took a glance back. Their eyes met and Green quickly turned around and Blue looked to the floor. She saw that some kid had carelessly left their toy in the middle of the aisle _Perfect._ Blue grinned mischievously. She planned to trip on the plane and fall on Green. It was a perfect plan to get that attendant going. It was until it was ruined by Green himself, when he bent down and picked up the toy and handed it back to the kid nearby. The kid thanked him and Green smiled back. _Shit. I'm going to be jealous of that kid…_ Blue thought. Green had stopped at their seat but Blue was still thinking and bumped straight into Green's chest. "Oi. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Green said annoyed. "Opps. Sorry." Blue said as she sat in her seat. Green was surprised that she didn't retort. Green was about to slide into his seat when the plane shook.

"Hello! This is Skyla. We have now taken off. We will arrive at Mistralton City in approximately six hours. Please enjoy your flight!" the announcement said. "Damn Skyla. Her and her reckless flying," Green said muttering under his breath. "You alright?" he asked Blue. Blue was silent and just nodded her head furiously. This position was not favorable for her. Green was on top of her with her back against their seats. Green had fallen on her when the plane shook. Green got back up and both just sat back in their seats quietly. Blue just took out an eye cover and pulled it over her head. She took a blanket, rolled over and went to sleep while blushing. Green just turned to the aisle with a flustered face and the flight attendant from before was still giving him strange looks. Green decided to turn back to the girl next him. Even looking at her steady breathing had calmed him.

* * *

Gold and Cyrs were sitting behind Red and Yellow. Through the cracks, Crys could tell that they were still holding hands. Cyrs wasn't the type to be nosy, but she couldn't help it. She had to admit her senpais' relationships were amusing. _If only my relationship was half as good as theirs. _She looked over to Gold sitting next to her. He was trying to flirt with some flight attendants but was epically failing. A few more tries later, he gave up and started playing games on the mini TV screen. Crys just leaned back into her seat and plugged in her earphones. _This will be one long flight. _

**Me: I know not many people read the Pokemon Special/Adventures fanfics. So to the few people who actually read these stories, it would do wonders for my motivation if you could favorite this and make a review. **

**Blue: Yep. She runs on reviews. She loves them. **

**Yellow: Wait! Why am I still holding hands with Red? *blush***

**Red: Y-you don't like it Yellow?**

**Yellow: No, I don't mean it that way!**

**Blue: Hoho you love birds. While you work that out, leave a review people!**


	3. Sapphire's Sweet Victory

Sapphire's Sweet Victory

"RUBY! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN TEN SECONDS I'MMA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"Her voice was so loud that the whole town could hear her. The impatient girl tapped her foot at the ground, standing in front of a house in the middle of Littleroot town. Next to her was a small ocean blue suitcase. Seeing her threat made no avail, she got tired of waiting and started to count down for real, "I'M SERIOUS RUBY. TEN… NINE... EIGHT… SEVENSIXFIVEFOURTHREETWO…" But before she could say 'one,' the door flew open. The one who opened it was a boy wearing a crimson red outfit. "About time. What the hell were you doing? Wait. No. Don't tell me. Making new clothes?" The girl said with a sarcastic face.

"In a matter of fact, yes, I was. I need new clothes for my 8th grade debut right? Also I made some for you," Ruby said.

"Good Arceus. We are almost late because you were making CLOTHES?! Why would you even need a debut? The only impression you will make would be on the freshmen!" she was one the verge of snapping.

"Calm down Sapphire. We really will be late if you keep nagging. Call out your Tororo already. Master and Wiona are waiting," he said as Zuzu, his Swampernt, came out of the house carrying two huge suitcases the same color as his clothes. "Thank Arceus you only have two. I was about to expect five." Sapphire said as she pulled out Tororo's Pokeball.

"Uh… You wouldn't yell at me if I said I had four would you?" Ruby said timidly. Sapphire turned around and gave Ruby a disapproving stare and yelled out, "YOU HAVE HOW MANY?!" "…four…" Ruby said just as his Ruru, his Kirlia, came out of the house with two more suitcases, identical to the ones Zuzu came out with, floating with Ruru's physic powers.

It was the final straw. "SCREW THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO FORTREE BY YOURSELF!" she snapped.

"Aw, come on Sapph. Your Pilo can take it. It's strong! Built for strength!" he praised the Tropius in the Pokeball.

"Don't. Call. Me. SAPPH!" she yelled. Ruby had to hold her wrists to prevent her from strangling him.

"Okay, okay, Sapphire-sama, please call out your all mighty Tropius." He said half-heartedly. Sapphire threw her hands up causing Ruby to lose his balance. He fell back into a mud pile, splashing mud all over his clothes. "Eww… My new clothes!" Ruby said as he wiped off some mud off his face.

Sapphire was laughing hysterically, pausing only to speak, "…That… is…what… you get…" she was laughing on the ground now with Ruby sitting there in dismay.

"Oh Arceus that was funny," Sapphire said when she finally recovered. "Let's go! Tororo!" she said as she threw a red and white ball in the air. A huge flying dinosaur came out and was ready to go. Sapphire climbed on the back of Tororo and whispered to it, "Sorry for keeping ya in that Pokeball. And for Ruby's huge luggage. I'll find you some delicious berries later so bear with it okay?" Tororo gave a dissatisfied grunt but nodded. Sapphire smiled and hugged Tororo, "I knew ya would!"

Meanwhile, Ruby was trying to get his suitcases strapped to Pilo's back. He tried to use Ruru's powers to get them on but they just kept slipping back down. He knew Ruru's powers would not last for the entire trip to Fortree. Sapphire and Tororo watched Ruby struggle for a few more moments until Sapphire realized they would really be late if they did not go now. "Tororo, Magical Leaf, Sapphire said. Leaves around Ruby started to rise, they lifted the cases and held them in place on Tororo's back.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Ruby complained as he climbed on Pilo and called back Zuzu and Ruru.

"Naw, just wanted to see ya suffer a little, ya pampered boy. Tororo! Let's go to Fortree!" Sapphire said. Ruby pouted and turned around. Sapphire soon heard clicking noises from the back. She chanced a peek over her shoulder and saw Ruby moving his hands. _Oh. He must be knitting or sewing or whatever he does. That homo. _Sapphire turned her attention back to flying.

* * *

Ten minutes into the ride, Sapphire felt a tap on her shoulder followed by blue fabric shoved to her face. "Wha?" She exclaimed. As she was struggling to get the fabric off her face, she fell off Pilo. Before she or Pilo had time to react, Ruby single-handedly caught Sapphire's foot.

"You better not drop that. It's your new outfit," he said as he pulled Sapphire back up. When she was back on Pilo safely, he continued knitting. He had his glasses on and at some point in the ride, he had changed into another set of clothes.

"Fine. But if ya peek, I'll throw ya off." She threatened. Ruby waved backwards as he did not turn around. _Who'd want to look at your body anyways? _Almost saying that out loud, Ruby clamped his free hand over his mouth. He shook his head and returned to knitting. While knitting, he was muttering about how cool Nana is or how cute Coco is. Sapphire changed quickly, making sure Ruby didn't peek.

Minutes later, Sapphire could see the trees of Fortree. When Tororo arrived, it hovered above the tops of the city. Sapphire scanned the grounds, looking for Winona and Wallace. She spotted them at the entrance of Winona's gym and next to a huge tarp. Sapphire got up and jumped down. "COACH!" she said, announcing her arrival. She landed perfectly in front of the two.

"Hello, Sapphire. You're energetic as always huh?" Winona said.

"Hey coach! So how are we going to go to Unova?" Sapphire said as Tororo landed. Sapphire grabbed her case that was underneath all of Ruby's cases.

"By this." Wallace said as he uncovered a small plane under the tarp.

"Woah. Awesome!" Sapphire said as she explored the insides of the plane. It contained a small fridge and four seats to the side. There were two seats in the front for the pilot. When Sapphire came back out, she noticed Ruby was still on Tororo.

"What is the matter Ruby? Not happy to see your master?" Wallace said as he walked towards Ruby.

Ruby seemed to be in a trance while knitting. "Finished!" Ruby yelled suddenly. He held up a pink sweater and took out Nana, his Mightyena. "Hehe, Nana, you look so cool in that sweater," he said.

Sapphire tried to make him snap out of it by calling his name a few times but it did not work. Annoyed, she took out Tororo's Pokeball and called it back. Tororo turned to a red light and disappeared under Ruby.

Ruby snapped out of his trance and flailed his legs in the air before he fell down. His large red cases fell on top of him. Nana landed gracefully on top of the suitcases. "You barbaric woman. Wouldn't hurt to give a warning would it?" Ruby said as he crawled out from under his cases. His clothes were yet again covered in dirt.

"I tried. But ya just wouldn't listen, prissy boy." She laughed and headed back into the plane. Ruby cursed under his breath and released Zuzu and Ruru. They picked up Ruby's cases and followed him inside the plane.

Inside, Sapphire had already chosen two seats to lie down comfortably in. Ruby plopped down on the seat across from her. Zuzu and Ruru placed Ruby's cases in the compartments. "Thanks," Ruby said as he returned them to their Pokeballs. Winona and Wallace got on the plane moments later. Winona took the pilot's seat and Wallace took the one next to her. "We'll be in Unova in five hours. Get some sleep okay?" Wallace said. The plane took off the short runway formed in front of the gym. They were off towards Unova. Sapphire glanced at Ruby's muddy clothes and smirked. _Ruby: 0 Sapphire:2. Sweet victory for the girl in blue. _

**Me: I have something to confess. I messed up the ages of the characters which would not allow me to fit in all the generations in a Japanese grade system if they were all different ages. **

**Blue: Wait does this mean I'm not a senior anymore? *panic***

**Me: No. The first generation is safe. It's just the last three generations. I'm thinking of changing it to the American grade system.**

**Blue: Oh okay. As long as I'm still a senior. But what is the American grade system anyways?**

**Crystal: What she means is that elementary is kindergarten – 5****th**** grade, middle school is from 6****th**** – 8****th**** grade, and high school is 9****th**** – 12****th****. So the story would revolve around middle and high school, the RSE, DPP, and BW generation would be the middle school division. **

**Black: Wait! I'm fourteen!**

**Ruby: How can you be fourteen? You're two generations away from me.**

**Black: I don't know. But I am. Ask Kusaka-sensei (the writer of Pokemon Adventures).**

**Me: Argh okay I decided. It would continue to be the Japanese grade system. The BW gen. would be freshmen along with the DPP gen. Cased closed. **

**Blue: Oh you snapped didn't you? While she is rampaging, please leave a review! Something about me perhaps? *wink***


	4. Bodygaurd Blues

Bodyguard Blues

A boy munching on some donuts with his Pokemon, a Munchlax, walked up to the grand gates of the Berlitz mansion. In one hand were his donuts and in the other was a pink envelope. A neat, cursive writing was scrawled on the front marking it 'Invitation'. When the boy received it a few hours ago, he was jumping with joy. His old… companion from his travels had written him the first time since their separation at Solaceon Town. The contents of the letter was as follows:

_Dear Diamond,_

_ How are you? It's been a long time hasn't it? How is the Mamoswine I gave you? Well, I hope. I too, am well, in case you wish to know. Now, to business, I request your assistance once again. Please come to my residence at Sandgem town at August 31 at 13:00 hours. Please prepare a travel bag with daily necessities and multiple changes of clothes. _

_Sincerely yours, Platina Berlitz_

He lifted a finger up to the door bell, ready to press it when a loud voice called his name, "Diiaaaaaa!" Dia turned to the voice of his childhood friend, Pearl. He was holding up a pink envelope, identical to his, as well.

When the yellow haired boy reached his friend, he said, "When you think of Pokemon…"

The glutton followed up the phrase immediately, "When you think of Pokemon,"

"When you think of Pokemon, you think of adventures right?"

"You don't say."

"Why, we just went to one recently,"

"Yep. I went on an adventure to my grandmother's house and she gave me donuts!"

Pearl hit Dia with a large fan. "What kind of adventure is that?"

Giggles were heard by the two comedians. They looked to the source of the small giggle. On the other side of the gate was a girl of their age with an old man behind her. "Missy!"Dia and Pearl shouted at the same time. The gate opened and the three friends rejoined. "Hey, you just laughed didn't you," Pearl questioned the lady. "No I didn't. Don't be absurd." She replied firmly. Pearl eyed her suspiciously. Dia tried to break the tension, "Hey Missy! Why did you send us letters?" "Oh yes, about that," Platina said turning her attention to Dia. "Gramps, if you would," she told her butler, Sebastian, behind her. "Yes Missy. If the two young masters would please follow me," the old man said as he lead the three friends into the Berlitz's estate. He did not go into the mansion. Instead, he lead the three to a huge clearing. There was a large runway there. And on the runway, was a large private jet. On the wings of the plane, the words 'Berlitz' took over. A picture of an Empoleon was on the tail of the plane.

"Woah!"the two boys said in awe. "Why is that huge plane here?" Pearl asked.

"Well you see, it is the Berlitz's family plane. It is the fastest in the world so far. It will go to a faraway region called Unova in the next few minutes." Sebastian explained.

"Unova?!" Pearl exclaimed.

Dia asked, "Did you tell us to prepare for travel because you want us to go to Unova?"

Platina smiled and replied, "Yes. I wish for you to accompany me to Unova and attend the Pokemon Academy with me."

"Pokemon Academy?" Pearl said, "Isn't that like the Trainer's School in Jubilife?"

"Technically, yes. The ones in places like Viridian City of Kanto, Violet City of Johto, Rustburo City of Hoenn, Jubilife City, and Straiton City and Aspertia City of Unova are all branches of the elementary division. The Academy in Unova, which is north of Icirrus City, contains the middle and high school divison. We are to attend as first years in the middle school division."Platina explained.

"Wait! What?! School?! You want US to attend school with you?" Pearl said frantically

"Yes. You shall be my bodyguards once again. You are the best choice because you are the same age as me. You can be closer than undercover adults who pose as teachers. "Platina said.

Dia spoke up, "You have to admit Pearl, she's right."

"Not you too!" Pearl said while turning to Dia. Dia was looking at him with serious eyes. Pearl gave in. "Fine. It's not like I can leave you two in Unova." Dia smiled. He and Platina exchanged nods.

Ten minutes later, Platina, Dia, and Pearl were boarding the jet. The interior looked no different from a small house. The lounge was huge. There was a mini bar off to the side, a small kitchen, andsofas that faced a large screen. Two doors in the lounge led to two different rooms with king size beds. One room had two beds and was furnished normally. The other contained only one bed and was luxurious. It was almost identical to Platina's room at her house, but smaller. Further in were two restrooms labeled 'Male' and 'Female'. When Dia stepped on and looked around, he immediately bolted for the small shelf under the screen. "Wahh! Pearl! There's a lot of mecha anime!" he said excitedly. Pearl eyed Platina and said, "You… watch mecha anime? No, I should ask, you watch anime?!" Platina was silent for a moment, as if she was thinking, and denied it, "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. Don't be absurd"

"Yes you do. Why else would those mecha anime be there?"

Platina was silent and the said, "Dia, can you please cook something for me?" avoiding the subject.

Dia looked up from the piles and piles of DVDs. "Sure!" he happily replied. He got up and went to the small kitchen. He pondered for a moment to think of what he should make. He then made a cake; a strawberry one. Platina seemed to like strawberry cake. Along with it, he made cookies. He also prepared some Earl tea, Missy's favorite. While he was preparing the food, the jet took off with little turbulence. He soon resumed to making food.

When he was done, Platina was sitting on the couch reading a large book. Pearl was nowhere to be seen. He placed the cookies on the table, poured the tea in teacups, and started cutting the cake. "Where's Pearl?" he asked Platina when she looked up from her book. She took a cup of her tea and replied, "He is in your bedroom that the two of you share." She placed her cup down and took a large slice of cake. Dia smiled and went to the room Pearl was supposed to be in. He saw Pearl on one of the beds. Dia looked over his friend's shoulder and saw that he was writing something. Dia was very silent. That was until he yelled in Pearl's ear, "FOOD'S READY!" Pearl yelped and fell off the bed. "Arceus damn it. What the hell was that for?" he said as he clamped his hand on his ear. "The food is ready. What are you writing anyways?" Dia said as he reached for the notebook, assuming it was another gag notebook. "Don't touch it!" Pearl yelled as he snatched the notebook. Dia was suppriesed by Pearls action but decided to ignore it. He wasn't the type to be nosy. "Okay…" he said quietly. He turned to leave when Pearl realized what he did. He reached out and slung his arm over Dia's shoulders. "Sorry for yelling buddy," he said, "Now you said something about food?" Dia smiled, "Yeah. Cake, cookies, and tea. Missy's already eating."

The two walked back out and found Missy going through her third piece of cake. Pearl and Dia sat to either side of her and helped themselves to cake and cookies. The book that Platina was reading before was on the table. It was titled, 'Unova's History and Myths'. Platina reached for another cookie and Dia asked if they could watch the mecha anime and the reply was yes. So during their teatime, they ate Diamond's delicious food and watch his (and Platina's) favorite mecha anime.

Afterwards, Sebastian, who was in the cockpit of the plane along with the pilot, announced that they had seven hours until they would arrive. He suggested that they retire to their rooms. They did as instructed and Platina went to her luxurious room and the two boys went to theirs. Dia jumped on his bed and went to sleep immediately. Or so Pearl thought. After Dia had went to 'sleep' Pearl dug out the notebook he was writing in before. Dia couldn't tell what he was writing because his back was towards Pear, but he could hear the pencil against the paper. _What is he writing that he won't even show it to me?_ Dia pondered about it for a couple of minutes until he heard the pencil stop. Pearl closed the notebook and turned off the bed lamp, the only source of light in the room. Dia dismissed his thoughts and quickly went to sleep.

**Me: Wah! I hope you liked my jokes.**

**Yellow: Yes, our author spent a long time on them!**

**Blue: When do I get to appear again?**

**Me: Latest, in two chapters. Earliest, next. **

**Blue: Yay! I'm tired being on a plane next to Green. **

**Green: …**

**Blue: Wah! Greenie! When did you get here? **

**Green: A while…**

**Yellow: Actually, he's been there since the beginning.**

**Blue: Opps. Um! Dear readers! There's a poll on the author's profile asking whether Red and Yellow would win against me and Greenie here, oh Arcueus he's turning beet red now, in a tag team battle. Please take your time to log in and answer it! Gotta run! Eek! *Runs away from an angry Green***

**Yellow: Umm, while we're mentioning that, there's also a forum that is titled '****What's your favorite Pokemon Adventures character shipping?' Please join! Our author needs material!**

**Red: Uh, it's my turn to ask for reviews. So please leave a review! *smile***


	5. Chessboard of Emotions

Chessboard of Emotions

**Notice: Please assume this takes place somewhere after the BW arc and before the BW2 arc (which is nonexistent in the manga right now). **

When Black returned to his house at eight o' clock at night, he saw an unfamiliar but luxurious car parked outside his house and he could hear loud giggling and laughing inside his house. When he entered his house he heard his mom said, "Oh that must be him right now." She appeared in the hallway to greet her son.

"Welcome back, son! Someone is here for you!" she said merrily. "I'm home. And who's here? I don't remember inviting Cheren or Bel over." His mom smiled, "Why not you see for yourself?" She led Black to the living room. There, Black saw the familiar silhouette of a girl. The girl turned around. "Black!" she said as she got up. "Prez… No, White? What are you doing at my house?" the shocked Black said. White smiled and held up two letters. "Look! The Professor gave these to me! One is for you!" Confused, Black took one and read it. It read:

_Hello! Dear Pokedex Holder of Unova,_

_I am Professor Oak. It has come to my attention that my college, Professor Juniper has entrusted you with a Pokedex. I would like to offer you admission to Pokemon Academy, which is located in Unova. It is a school where teenagers from all over the world attend. The other Pokedex holders around the world attend the Pokemon Academy. I believe that you will gain many experience and friends! Please refer to Professor Juniper for more information! _

_Professor Oak, Pallet Town, Kanto_

"What's the Pokemon Academy?" Black asked, still confused. White looked at him in shock. "Only the best school ever! It has a wide range of subjects and the teachers are usually gym leaders of other regions! And I heard their Drama course is top notch, led by Fantina-sama herself!" she went on. Black sat on the couch, half-listening to White ramble about how great the drama course was. He perked up when he heard her say, "And I heard that the Kanto Region Champion is a high school senior there. You'd like that won't you?" But White's last sentence was not heard. Black was already dreaming about battling the Kanto Region Champion. _If I beat him, I'd be the best of two regions! I could be best in the world!_

When Black had returned to reality, he saw his mother and White chatting again. Musha, Black's Munna, was out of its Pokeball, munching on Black's head. Black reached up and plucked Musha from his head. "So, do we see Professor Juniper tomorrow?" he asked. "No! The school starts tomorrow! I already got the uniforms from the Professor! We'll be living in the dorms so pack some clothes." White said. Black just stared at her. "And what if I didn't want to go?" he said as he crossed his arms. "Oh, I had a hunch you wouldn't say no." White smiled innocently. Black opened his mouth to say something but his mother spoke up.

"Oh dear, White, it's so late already. Do you wish to stay over?" Black's mom said. "Oh! No thanks, Ms. Kurogane. My father's company car is outside." White replied as she got up to leave. "Oh, did we keep him waiting? Why didn't you have him come inside?" Mrs. Kurogane said. "Oh, no. The chauffeur is probably enjoying himself in a nearby café." "Chauffeur?!" Black exclaimed. "You have a chauffeur?!" "Yeah, you didn't know that?" Black's mouth hung opened. _If she is rich enough to has a chauffer, then what did we spend all that time for camping while our Pokemon got rooms?_ "Black? Would you please see White off?" Mrs. Kurogane asked her son while White finished a call from her Xtranceiver. "Yeah." Black got up and went to the door with White.

Outside, the chauffeur that was mentioned was standing next to the car Black had seen earlier. On the sight of White, he hurried to open the door for her. "Ms. Berlitz, where shall you be going?"he asked. "Home." White told him. "See you tomorrow Black. I'll pick you up early in the morning." She got in the car and the chauffer closed the door. The car started to drive off when White rolled the window down. "I forgot to mention! Your friends, Cheren and Bianca are attending the Academy too!"

Black went back inside and went straight to his room. On his bed was a black gakuran. There was the logo of the Pokemon Academy on the breast pocket. _That White. She purposely mentioned that Kanto Champion so I wouldn't refuse. _Black took off his Pokeballs and placed them on the desk. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his black suitcases. _Might as well pack. _He put some clothes in the case and looked around his room to look for anything else to put in. His eyes landed on the picture on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. It was taken barely, a week ago. Cheren, Bel, Black and White were standing in front of Professor Juniper's lab. They each had accomplished their own goals. Cheren had applied to take the Gym leader test since Lenora was planning to retire, Bel was now officially helping Professor Juniper, Black had challenged Adler and won, and White… White's Pokemon Musical was thriving and her BW Agency was blooming. He placed the picture back on his desk. He went to the bathroom and took a new toothbrush and toothpaste. He got a towel from the closet. He stuffed all those things in his normal shoulder bag. He put his clothes in his suitcase. When he finally finished packing, he plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Black grabbed a Pokeball from the belt he placed on his desk. "Musha. Hypnosis" he ordered his Munna that came out. Waves came from Musha and Black started to become drowsy. Then, his mother came in. "Black, why don't you take a bath and then go to bed? You'll have to wake up early tomorrow." She said. "Yeah." Black mumbled. His mom left him alone. He slapped himself awake, fighting the Hypnosis. He crawled out from his comfortable position on his bed and plodded to the bathroom. He took a hot bath and went back into his room. "Musha, again?" he said. "Muunn!" Musha happily replied. The waves started to dominate Black again. He collapsed on his bed and started snoring.

* * *

Meanwhile in the newly built hotel in Driftveil City, a particular youth looked at the full moon out of his floor to ceiling window. In the moonlight, Woobat were flying through the construction filled city. The Pokegear in his pocket rang. He sighed. _And I thought they had stopped. This is like the twentieth time already. _He looked at the caller ID. 'Crys'. He rejected the call and placed it on the desk. A knock came upon his door. _I thought I told that maid to leave me alone. _He opened the door. Standing there was not a maid. Instead, it was a tall man wearing a black suit. The boy slammed the door shut. The man started knocking again. And when the boy ignored it, the man slammed his fist against the door. "Silver. Open the door. Now." Silver sat on the chair weighing his options. Either open the door or have his door be rammed by a Pokemon. He chose the logical answer and opened the door. "What?" Silver said. The man sighed and walked in. _I didn't invite you in._ The man sat on the chair Silver was sitting on before. He closed his eyes and there was silence for a moment. "Look. I know you didn't want to come here with me. I know you wanted to come with Red and your friends. But I got this job from Oak. I want to change Silver. I want to become a good father. I just want to spend some time with you. Why won't you let me do that?" He looked Silver in the eye. Silver turned away. Silence returned to the room. The man sighed again and got up to leave. When he was half-way out the door, Silver spoke up. "It's not like I want to ruin your chances to get a job, Giova... father." With his back still turned to Silver, Giovanni smiled and said, "It's getting late. We'll need to leave early tomorrow. Good night Silver." He closed the door. Silver laid on the bed and looked out the window again. He was drifting off to sleep when the Pokegear rang again. This time, he picked it up and answered. "What?"

**Me:Okay I'm going to end it here. So as you noticed, there are some locations that are in between BW and BW2 like the hotels in Driftveil. And, yes. White's last name is Berlitz. No, you didn't read it wrong. No, it's not a typo. And, no, it's not official. I just made it up for my convenience and I got inseperation from a picture.**

**Blue: Oh! Silver appeared!**

**Silver: ...**

**Blue: Quiet as always. anyways, Otakuchips-san, don't you think this chapter was a bit rushed?**

**Me: Hush Blue. I wrote the last part in school. Because I seem to have lots of Silver fans.**

**Silver: ...**

**Blue: Okay! So about that poll I mentioned last week, WHAT THE HELL? Me and Green are behind? Luckily the author's friends support me and Green. So in overall terms, we're still winning! But VOTE FOR US!**

**Me: Calm down Blue. If you guys lose this poll, you two are getting together first... I you know what I mean. So vice versa, if Red and Yellow loses, they will get together first. *smirk***

**Red, Yellow, Blue, Green: *Blush* Don't vote for me!**

**Me: Screw you. Vote people! And since you guys don't seem to like it when I ask for reviews, Silver, would you do the honors?**

**Silver: ...Please review...**


	6. Green's Pokemon

Green's Pokemon

**It seems as if it wasn't exactly clear that White's last name is entirely fictional. Made up for my convenience. NOT REAL. Now that that has been cleared up, I present you the latest chapter.**

"Silver?" Blue heard the girl next to her say. "I finally got through!" Crystal was speaking through the Pokegear. She was showering the boy on the other line with questions asking about his whereabouts. Blue being the older sister she is, she decided to free her little brother from the 'Super Serious Gal.' She held out her hand for the phone. Crystal looked at her senpai and hesitated. She asked Silver a few more questions before Blue pried the phone out of her hands.

"Hello, Silvy! How are ya?" Blue said as she put the stolen Pokegear to her ear.

"Nee-san. Thanks." Silver said, knowing what his 'sister' just did.

"You're welcome hon. So school starts tomorrow. You going to be there?" she said as she started walking next to her friends, slipping the Pokegear between her head and her shoulder. She dragged her two suitcases, one in each hand, while keeping the Pokegear to her ear.

"Yeah. I'm in Driftveil right now. I'm… I'm with my father." He said.

"Oh." Blue stopped walking causing Green to trip over her suitcases. "What the hell you Pesky…" Green started until he saw the seriousness in Blue's face. "Tch." Green picked himself up and grabbed one of Blue's suitcases from her hand and continued walking.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blue said as she used her newly free hand to catch the slipping Pokegear.

"Yeah. I'm okay. He is my father after all. I can't be mad at him forever." he said. Blue smiled. _He's learning to let go._She then heard Silver lower is voice, "He also got a job from Oak at the school."

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" Blue yelled. All the other Pokedex holders looked at Blue. Blue mouthed sorry and they continued walking out of the airport. "Wow, Silver. That's great. I guess if Oak can forgive him and give him a fresh start, you can too can't you?" There was silence on both sides of the line as Blue and the other 5 Dex holders waited in line for a taxi. When Silver finally spoke, he said, "I'll think about it. Check your PC. I'm sending a Pokemon over to you. See you, nee-san." And he hung up. Blue smiled again. _If he wasn't ready to forgive him, he would have hung up on me without saying anything. You're growing up Silver._

Walking out of the Mistralion City Airport, Blue handed the Pokegear back to Crystal. "Where is he?" she asked. "Driftveil." Blue answered. Crystal was about to ask more questions when Gold pulled her inside the taxi. While Green and Red put the suitcases in the trunk, Blue and Yellow got into the cab as well. Yellow sat in the back with Crystal and Gold. Before Crys could ask Blue even more questions, Blue took out a music player and music soon filled her ears. Crys sat back down with a dissatisfied grunt. When Green and Red finished stuffing everyone's suitcases into the trunk, they got on the taxi. Green sat in the middle next to Blue while Red sat up front next to the driver.

"Where to?" the driver asked. "Icirrus City Hotel please." Red said. 'Icirrus City? No can do. Furthest I can take you is Twist Mountain. I'm not gonna go through that mountain with Arcues knows what." The driver said. "But…" Red said. Green spoke up, "Five thousand Pokedollars if you take us. Double if you can make it in an hour." "Brat, who do you think you are trying to bribe me?" the driver said. "Green Oak. Gym leader of Viridian City. Professor Oak's grandson. And the guy sitting next to you is the Kanto Region Champion. I'm not bribing you. I'm paying you for your services." Green said in a bored tone. The driver said nothing and just started driving. Blue was still listening to her music and smiled. Her music was not loud enough to block out the voices of her companions. She heard all that Green said. _He sure knows how to use his words. _Her mind wandered back to Silver. She looked at the moon. _Good for you Silver. You and Giovanni will get along just fine. _Blue slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When Blue awoke, or rather awakened, the taxi was in front of the Icirrus City Hotel. Her head had fallen to Green's shoulder. Green tried to shake her awake a few times but eventually gave up. Not caring where her head fell, Green got up and out of the taxi after Gold, Crystal, and Yellow. Blue's head fell and landed on a seatbelt buckle. "Ouch!" she said as she placed her hand on the bump on her forehead. "Meanie." Green rolled his eyes as he pulled his suitcase from the trunk. He walked over to the driver's window and counted out the bills. Once he paid and all the suitcases have been reclaimed, the driver drove off.

The group entered the hotel, and they were encountered by a familiar red head. "Red!" she said as she threw her arms around Red's neck. "Misty! Long time no see!" Red said as he hugged Misty back. Yellow cringed. Blue glanced over at her and decided to help her. "Okay guys. Break it up. Red go get those room keys." Blue said as she shooed Red away to the reception desk. Misty crossed her arms and walked away, towards the direction of the pool. Feeling satisfied, Blue turned back to the others. Yellow was feeling relived, Gold was snoring on an armchair with Crystal sitting across from him reading a brochure. What got her was that Green was surrounded by some girls who were flirting with him. _I'm the one who does the flirting around here girls. _Blue walked up to Green and tapped him on the shoulder. "Green, come to my room later okay?" she said in a sweet tone. "Sure." Green replied nonchalantly. Blue gave her trade mark grin. "What are you up to you Pesky Woman?" Green whispered. "Nothing!" Blue smiled. Those other girls gave Blue a cold stare and she returned it. Red returned from the reception and was holding six keys, one for each of the Dexholders. "Oh Arceus, I smell. I need a shower. See ya!" Blue grabbed a key from Red's hands and ran to the elevator. She went in and went up first. The other Pokedex holders each took a key from Red and went to their respective rooms on the same floor.

* * *

Green placed his suitcase by the door and plopped down on the bed. He then got back up and went out the door. He walked across the hallway and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Blue's voice came from behind the closed door. A moment later, Blue came out wearing only a white towel that was way too small. It was clear that she just came out of the bath. Green's face lit up and he put his hand on his face. "I've got a new nickname for you. Shamless Woman." He muttered.

"Oh? Do you like what you see?" Blue teased.

"No. Now put something on that will actually cover your body." Green said as he turned around.

"Agh. Fine. Wait here." She closed the door and came back out wearing a shirt that was two sizes too big for her and very short shorts. "Happy?"

"No. Is that my shirt?" Green asked. "How the…"

"Details details." She interrupted him as she walked back into her room. Green walked in. Blue was by the room's PC. Next to the PC were two Pokeballs. Blue turned back around with the two Pokeballs in her hands. "Here" She said as she handed the two Pokeballs to Green.

"Charizard… And Ryhperior? Why do you…?" Green said, puzzled. He understood how she had Charizard but Rhyperior?

"Silver sent it over. He got his Usarang back from Giovanni." Blue replied.

"Giovanni? Silver's with Giovanni?" Green questioned.

"Anyone ever tell you, you ask too many questions? Now, out you go. This is a lady's room. Out!" Blue said as she pushed Green out. "But!" Green said as he turned back to a now closed door. He let out a sigh and went back to his room. He sat on the bed while looking at his Charizard and Rhyperior while they looked back at him. "You saw her change didn't you?" he asked his Pokemon. Charizard and Rhyperior averted their eyes from Green. "I see. I guess I'll have to double your training regimen tomorrow." Charizard and Rhyperior panicked. Their trainer was already strict. But he becomes especially strict when it involves _her._ Seeing the panic on his Pokemon's faces, he chuckled. "I was kidding." He placed the two Pokemon on the desk next to his other Pokemon and turned off the light. His Pokemon could hear the soft breathing of their trainer in the silent room. Through the soft moonlight that entered the room, Green's Pokemon looked at each other.

Charizard: _Did he just say he was kidding? _

Scizor: _Green never kids. _

Rhyperior: _Just what happened while I was with Silver?_

Golduck: _That woman must be the cause. _

Porygon:_ That's… good. Right? _

Machamp: _Maybe…_

The clock in the room stroked twelve. The Pokemon shook off this new found side of their trainer and slept.

* * *

**Me: I just love OldRival. Yes. I made a conversation of the Pokemon.**

**Green: My Pokemon… Can talk?**

**Me: Yes. In Pokemon language. **

**Blue: Why was Misty in there? Wasn't this a story about us Dexholders?**

**Me: Yes. But we need a twist don't we?**

**Blue: You're evil.**

**Me: I know. **

**Blue: Next chapter should be about the first day of the Pokemon Academy right?**

**Me: Yep. I'll try to make it that way. Oh! And I plan for a battle scene. **

**Red: Oh! I love battles!**

**Me: I know Red. Now go ask for reviews. And don't forget to mention that…**

**Red: Anyone who loves Pokemon, please leave a review! Happy 1,000+ views! It's over 1,300 now! There's also a new poll up! What was the question again?**

**Me: You don't need to know Red… Only the readers need to… *Evil Smile***


	7. Blackout

Blackout

**I was poking around bulbapedia for material and I found out something. Apparently Musha, Black's Munna left him because his dream changed. I almost cried. So, assuming Black still has every Pokemon that I know of, on with the story!**

The sun shone in Black's eyes. He felt a heavy weight on his head. He got up and plucked Musha from his head. Black heard laughter in his living room. _Again._Going down the stairs in some shorts and a tank top, he found his mother in the kitchen cooking a large breakfast. Cheren, Bel, and White were sitting in his dining room talking. Bel was wearing a white sailor uniform with a black neckerchief. White was wearing a similar uniform to Bianca's but with the color was in a white gakuran, similar to the one that was left on his bed yesterday except for the color. "Good Morning." He said as he yawned. "Good Morning Black!" his friends said."Cheren, what happened to your glasses?" Black said as he noticed his friend's glasses were not in its usual position. Cheren's face became red. "What? Oh! Um!" he stuttered. "I accidently broke them and when he went to get new ones, I told him to get contacts. He looks much better don't you think so?" Bianca said. "Yeah Bianca. Good job." Black said, sensing that Cheren was uncomfortable. As Black said those words, Cheren became even redder. Black and White laughed while Bianca was still confused.

"Good Morning Black!" his mother said as she popped out of the kitchen holding a pan. "Oh dear! You're still in your sleepwear! Go change into your uniform! Breakfast will be ready soon!" The smell of his mother's cooking made his mouth water. "Okay! Don't start without me!" He ran upstairs. He returned within seconds wearing the black gakuran. He sat down eagerly with his friends. His mother soon finished making breakfast, which were the infamous Kurogane waffles with fresh Combee honey syrup. The four trainer's mouth watered. "Itadakimasu!" they said before they dug in.

Once each trainer was stuffed with waffles, White got up and said, "Oh! Look at the time! We must leave now if we don't want to be late!" "Where is the Academy anyways?" Black asked. "North of Iccirus City." White replied. "Really? They that's easy! We could teleport to Iccirus with my mom's Abra!" Black said. "Let's go!" Bianca said eagerly. The four friends took their suitcases in the hallway outside. Black went and got permission to use Abby, the Abra.

Mrs. Kurogane came outside to see the trainers off. "Goodbye, dear. Be good now okay?" she said as she hugged Black goodbye. "Mom, not in front of my friends." Black whined. "Haha. Okay Black." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Black went back to his friends. He stood still for a moment, holding Abra's Pokeball. He walked back to his mother, he flung his arms around her. "Bye Mum. I'll miss you. And your waffles." His mother burst out in tears again. "Oh Black. Come back soon." Black let go of his mother and returned to his friends. "Abby! Teleport us to Iccirus!" Black instructed as he threw the Pokeball up. The yellow Pokemon popped out and with a yawn, it surrounded the four trainers with a purple beam. As they started to disappear, each of them was waving Mrs. Kurogane goodbye. Within seconds, they arrived in a different place they were just moments before. "Okay guys. We have to move through the Moor of Iccirus to get to the Academy." White said as she led the way. Black returned Abra to its Pokeball. He looked at it sleeping. _See you mom._ He looked up. His friends were already dragging their suitcases down the stairs next to the Pokemon Center. "Hey! Wait up!" Black said as he ran to catch up.

As he hurried down the stairs, he tripped on his own feet and started flying. Flying down the stairs. _Oh shit! There are people down there! _ Black's hand tried to reach for his War, but all he touched was empty air. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled to the unsuspecting people down below. The six people looked at him. One amber eyed boy yelled and ducked with his hands over his head. The other five remained calm. A black haired young man reached down to his belt and plucked something from it. _A Pokeball! _Black saw. "Gon! Catch him!" A huge Snorlax appeared just in time for Black to land safely on its thick fat. Unfortunately, something else, or someone else, landed on top of him.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Black heard a voice call out to him. Black tried to say okay but it came out as a moan.

"I think he hit his head." A feminine voice said.

"Well, no shit, Blue-senpai. It would be a miracle if he was okay. He got hit square on the head!" another voice said. A sound of a hand hitting a head was heard.

"Says the guy who just cowered at a falling person." a voice with sarcastic tone said.

"Oh, damn. I didn't mean it." said a voice with a strange accent.

"Sapphire, he fell from the stairs. Where did you fall from?"

"A plane. Skydiving is awesome!" the accented voice said.

"SAPPHIRE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME UP HERE?" a distant voice yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE PRISSY BOY!"

"NO!" more arguing was exchanged between the distant voice and the accented voice until someone yelled.

"BE QUIET! HE's HURT!" Scilence filled the air.

"Wow, Yellow-senpai. I didn't know you could yell like that."

"Shush! Crystal, get your Para-pyon and give him some spores. I'll give him a cast." She ordered.

"Okay." Another voice said. Black soon felt at ease and drifted off.

* * *

"Black! Black wake up!"White yelled as she shook her friend. Black let out a moan and opened his eyes. "Prez? I mean, White? Where am I?" Black said. He felt himself moving up and down. He got up. He saw that he and White were on the back of a Swampernt. Surrounding him were other various Pokemon, each with a person or two riding it. They were moving through the dense wetlands quickly.

"Hey! He's up!" Cheren said. He and Bel were on Bel's Samurott.

"Hey how you feeling back there?" Black turned his head towards the front of the group. A guy with black hair was on top of a Golem.

"Ugh. I'm shaken up. But fine."

The black haired guy laughed. "Great! Not everyone can survive a full 500 meter dive from Sapphire."

"Hey! I already apologized!" said the girl with the accent was on top of a Donphan.

"I think he was lucky he's even alive." Said a guy with a weird hat. He was on the back of the Donphan as well.

"Where? Who?" Black stated.

"He looks confused. Oh yea, he doesn't know who we are! Self intro guys! I'm Red! People tell me I'm a happy-go-lucky guy." Red laughed.

"Hello. I'm Yellow." A small girl on a Dotrio said.

"Blue here! If you've got a grudge on someone, the great me can help you! And the quiet one is Green." Said a brunette on an Arcanine. The guy with spiky brown hair on the back of a Ryhperior nodded in Black's direction.

"Heya! Gold here!" the guy on a Typhlosion. "I'm Crystal! What type of Pokemon are there in Unova? I want to capture all…" a girl with twin pig tails on another Arcanine started.

"I'm Sapphire!"the girl that landed on Black interrupted."Sorry about landing on you." She said.

The guy with the weird hat said, "I'm Ruby the fashion expert! If you got fashion problems make sure you find me!" Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Hello. I'm Black." He said.

"Yep! We know!" Red said. He pointed to White, "She told me all about you!"

Black blushed lightly. "Wha-" "Red, that sounded… I don't know, wrong in a way. She didn't tell us ALL about him." Blue said.

"Opps! I guess I did come out wrong!" Red laughed again. _Wow. He really is a happy-go-lucky guy. _Having his senses being returned to him, Black felt his head was heavy. He reached up expecting his Musha but felt something soft instead. He touched the smooth texture of his cast. "Oh, Yellow-senpai gave you that cast. I gave you some spores to help you with the pain." Crystal said.

Just then, Black realized all of the other trainers, save the four up front, were wearing the same uniform as him and his friends. Ruby was wearing a white gakuran like Cheren's and Gold was wearing the black one. Both girls, Crystal and Sapphire, wore the black sailor uniform and white neckerchief. However, the other four was wearing a different uniform. Red was wearing a white dress shirt and a red tie with a black sweater vest over them and black slack pants. Green was wore a black dress shirt, red tie, and a white blazer and pants. Both Blue and Yellow wore black dress shirts, red bolo ties with the Pokemon Academy's crest on the clip, white sweaters and black skirts. The only difference in their uniforms was that Blue's skirt was altered so it was very short. Also, Blue was wearing a white blazer. All of the uniforms had the crest of the Pokemon Academy on the left chest.

* * *

"Hey! Look! Is that the Academy?" Bel said as she pointed above the trees. Everyone turned to look in the direction Bel was pointing to. A huge clock tower towered over the tree tops. "Yep! That's the clock tower! It's the most recognizable landmark of the Academy!" Red said. The UnovaDexholders stared at the clock tower in awe. It was magnificent. Made of fine limestone, it was over 200 meters tall and was engraved with all sorts of Pokemon. Seeing them in awe, Red said, "Amazing isn't it? It's not even fully carved. Every day, there are new Pokemon being discovered. The sculptor climbs up to a new spot to carve a new Pokemon every time. Last time I was here the last Pokemon carved was Rotom? This is one of the reasons why the Professors asks us to complete the Pokedex. So the sculptors know how the Pokemon looks like! But let's leave that to Cyrstal." "Actually, Red-senpai, they are now finished with with the SinnohPokemon. They… Correction, I am now starting my capture of the UnovaPokemon. They should start sculpting them soon." Crystal spoke up. "Is that so?" Red laughed again. As they were speaking, they had arrived at the grand gates of the Pokemon Academy. Every trainer got off of their Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs. What Black thought to be Blue's Arcanine was a pink glob, Ditto. The Swampernt that he and White rode on belonged to Ruby and the Golem that Red was on belonged to Yellow.

A guard noticed their arrival. He came out from his guard booth. He wore a blue uniform with a cap that bore the Academy's crest. "Red-dono! Welcome back!" he said half saluting to Red. "Jin! Doing your job? Keep it up! But if you ever do a bad job, I can always help!" Red said, laughing again. "Don't joke about that Red-dono! If there was ever a breach, I'd be in deep water!" Jin said. "That's where I'll come and help." Red laughed. "Hey Jin, I have to get things ready in the dorm. Can we PLEASE go in already?" Blue whined. "Oh! Blue-sama, I'm sorry! Please! Go in!" Jin said as he went into his booth and flipped a switch. The gigantic gates slowly opened. "Thanks Jin! See you guys! I need to make some preparations for the dorm. Jin! You know what to do with their luggage. Teleport!" Blue said as she threw a Pokeball. An Abra appeared and started surrounding Blue with pink circular beams. Within seconds, she disappeared. "Pesky Woman. I forgot she had an Abra. We could have teleported to the airport." Green mumbled some curses under his breath. "What did she mean by preparations?" Cheren asked. "Oh, Blue's the dormitory head of Pika Dorms along with Green. She needs to prepare for the incoming freshmen. Don't you have to too, Green?" Red explained. "Yeah." Green mumbled. He threw a Pokeball. His Charizard came out. Green mounted Charizard and together, they flew off to the opposite direction of the clock tower. "Here you go Jin!" Red said as he left his suitcase and bag to the guard. His juniors did the same. Jin took some Pokeballs from the shelf of his booth. As he threw them up, and multiple bird Pokemon came out. He instructed the birds to carry the bags and in a group, they flew off to the direction Green had gone to. "Is Pika Dorm the only dorm? Why are all the Pokemon heading towards the same direction?" Cheren said. "Hmm, there is more than one Dorm but they are somewhat in the same general direction. But if they are all clustered like this, I guess we're all in the same dorm!" Red said. He started walking down the wide pathway leading into the Academy campus. Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire followed him. Taking in the scenes, the Unova Dex holders soon joined the group ahead of them, walking into their new life in school.

**Me: Okie. No battle this time… I said I planned. Never said it will happen. But never fear! I guarantee there will be a battle sometime soon! I also changed Bianca to Bel cause in some other language, Cheren and Bel means 'black and white'. And anyone get my play on words on the title? Blackout? Black got knocked out? Yeah…**

**Everyone: *silent* *sweatdrop* **

**Platina: *snicker***

**Me: Fine. I've still got Platina. This chapter is quite long. It's over 2,000 words! Speaking of 2,000, Blue, you can announce it!**

**Blue: Okay, so it's nothing big but there are over 2,000 views for this story!**

**Me: Nothing big? Blue! How can you say that? I'm sooo happy!**

**Blue: Meh, I've seen stories with more. **

**Me: Not mine. **

**Yellow: Can we please get this going?**

**Me: Fine, fine. Green? Anything to say?**

**Green: … Yeah… Why were we late to the airport when we could have teleported to Johto?**

**Me: Umm… Let's just say that it wouldn't be as… entertaining. Now, ask the finishing question!**

**Green: *grunts and crosses his arms* Reviews. Please give this woman a review. Thanks.**

**Blue: Don't forget about the poll! Cheren and Bel were added!**

**Green: *rolls his eyes* There's a poll on the woman's profile page. Vote. Thank you. Happy?**

**Me and Blue: Yup!**


	8. Reuniting, Meeting, and Battling

Reuniting, Meeting and Battling

**There are some Japanese terms in this chapter. If there are some terms you don't understand, Crystal will explain at the end. **

Yellow walked next to Red and her juniors. As Red stepped onto the campus, it wasn't long before one of Red's fangirls caught sight of him. About halfway to their destination, Red was already surrounded by a mob of girls throwing cookies and presents at him and touching him. This halted the progress of the Dexholders. Someone's hand accidently touched a Pokeball on Red's belt and released Pika. Girls started petting the adorable yellow critter on Red's shoulder. Pika was not pleased to have someone disturb it just to be petted. Electricity sparked from its red cheeks.

"Uh Oh." Red and Yellow said at the same time. Yellow reacted first. She reached into her belt pouch and pulled out Golosuke, her Golem. She threw the Pokeball over the crowd. "Golosuke! Mud Sport!" Yellow ordered as Golosuke flew over the crowd. Red pulled out his insulated gloves from his pockets and put them on. Mud covered the mob as Pikachu jumped from Red's shoulders and released a Thundershock attack. Red held his hands up to block the electricity and mud. The girls, however, had their black and white uniforms coated in mud followed by a small shock that could barely be felt. After the attack, Pika landed on Red's shoulders and looked at its work proudly. Some girls were paralyzed and others were looking at their mud covered uniforms in disgust. Red walked out of the paralyzed mob unscathed, saying "Sorry" to every other girl he passed. Some girls looked at Yellow in rage. Yellow saw their glare and shrugged. _Uniform or life. You choose._ Their juniors looked at this unfold. Black whispered to his friends. "Wow. She's kinda scary don't you think?" His friends nodded in agreement. Yellow was indeed scary when necessary.

"It's not nice to talk about your seniors behind their backs." The four trainers jumped. "Silver!" Crystal yelled. "You made it!" The Johto duo walked to their friend and reunited. "Boo!" A voice yelled out behind Silver. The Johto trio jumped. "Nee-san!" Silver said as he turned around. Blue and Green was coming up behind them. "Hey Silvy. Nice to see you again." Blue said. "Thanks for giving Rhyperior back. I can tell it has powered up under your training." Green said. Silver nodded. As they continued walking, Sapphire and Ruby spotted a small, short gel of hair walking in the same direction. "Emerald!" They shouted. The short boy stopped walking for a moment. He then started running as fast as his two feet can carry. But the two caught up easily. "Emerald!" they said as they hugged the struggling boy. "Finally, the Hoenn Dex Trio reunites!" Sapphire said. They grabbed the protesting boy and kept walking and talking about how long they haven't seen him.

Yellow and company continued walking. They soon heard an engine over head. They looked up and saw a pink jet fly over the Academy. The rear of the plane opened up and three figures jumped out. _Wait what? Jump?_ _Yes. Jump._ "Sapphire, what is that?" Yellow asked. Sapphire looked closely with her perfect vision. "Umm… It's two boys and one girl. The girl has black hair and one boy has black hair while the other is a blondie. They're wearing jump suits." Five hundred meters down, the trio released parachutes. They slowly descended onto the grassy lawn next to the road. They removed their gear and revealed to be three young children with the Academy's uniform. "Platina?" Yellow heard a voice said behind her. It was White. "Oh! Cousin White! Long time no see!" The girl that just landed said. "Missy…" the boy with black hair said. "Yes Diamond?" Platina asked her companion. "That was sooo cool!" Diamond said as he pumped his first up in the air. "Calm down Dia." The blonde guy said. "But Pearl! That was awesome!" Diamond said. "I guess you're right." Pearl smiled. "Oh. You are our Pokedex seniors from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn right? And you guys must be White's friends who also has the Pokedex?" Platina said. The Dexholders looked supprised. "Oh. This is my cousin, Platina Berlitz. She has an amazing knowledge." White explained. Red said merrily, "Oh! So now, all the Dexholders have gathered! Hurray!" It was true. All seventeen Dexholders finally met.

* * *

"Hello! I am the Chairman of the Pokemon Academy! You may also know me as the Chairman of the Pokemon Fanclub! All of you students who love Pokemon are all honorary members of our Fanclub!" A small old man said. The Dexholders were in Poke Square, the center of Pokemon Academy. "And now, to business! We need a new Seito Kai this year. If you didn't know, we determine the Seito Kaichou by a mock test given out to all the students before the summer break. The person in second place will be the Fuku Sacho. Once the Kaichou is chosen, we will leave the rest of the places in the Seito Kai to be filled in by people the Kaichou deems fit! And this year's Kaichou is…" he said as he opened a sealed envelope. Blue crossed her fingers. "Come on… Come on… I studied hard for that thing…" she muttered to herself."Well, well! We have a three way tie! Blue Aomine, Red Himura, and Green Oak, please comeup to the stage!" the Pokemon Director said to the microphone. The three friends stood up simultaneously, surprised at the results. Yellow stared at her friends. _Wow. All three of them. Who would be kaichou then?_ The trio walked up to the stage. "So, who wants to be kaichou? Well, since we have multiple people getting a perfect score, let's settle it the way trainers do! A battle!" the chairman proudly announced. Blue and Red were thrilled with a battle. Green smiled, which was rare for him. "Who's going to battle who?" Blue asked. The chairman relpied, "You are going to battle both of them! A triangular battle! The rules are anything goes except you can only use two Pokemon max, one at a time. The trainer loses when both of their Pokemon is knocked out. The one who remains will be the Kaichou. The screen will show the remaining HP of your Pokemon. Understood?" The three trainers nodded in excitement and got into position. Each trainer faced off two of their friends. They grabbed a Pokeball from their pockets or belts.

"Battle, START!" the chairman yelled. The trainers started immediately. They threw the Pokeball in their hands towards the center of the stage. "Pikkun! Metronome!" Blue took the first attack. The Clefable's Metronome turned out to be a Hyper Beam attack that went towards Green's Pokemon. The attack connected. "Bingo!" she said. "Not so fast, woman." Green said. The smoke cleared and Green's Rhyperior stood tall and proud, unscathed by the Hyper Beam. "What? That's not fair!" Blue whined. "Hey, forget about someone?" Red said as he stood next to Gyara, his Gyarados. "Gyara show her what a real Hyper Beam looks like." Red said. The strong beam of white light launched itself from Gyara's mouth and onto its target. "Pikkun!" Blue yelled. The screen on the stage indicated that Pikkun was left with less than half its original HP. "Red! You'll pay for that! Thunderbolt 'em!" Pikkun's body glowed with electricity. It released a bolt of electricity towards Gyara. Gyara braced itself for a hard hit but the bolt never made contact with it. Just before it reached Gyara, the bolt of electricity bended towards Rhyperior. "Thanks Pesky Woman. My Special Attack just went up. Forgot about the Lightning Rod Ability already?" Green smirked. "Now let's see the fruits of your training under Silver, Rhyperior. Thunderbolt!" Green ordered. "Shit!" Red and Blue yelled. Blue got out of the way. Green's target was Gyara. "Hydro Pump!" Red ordered. If he was going down, he was going down with a double knock out. The powerful blast of water flew to its target.

Yellow was almost off her chair in excitement. So was most of the school. People were out of their seats cheering for different trainers. Behind her, Sapphire yelled, "Get 'em Green-senpai!" Gold was standing on top of his seat, "Red-senpai! You've got this! You've got the upper hand with S. T. A. B.!" Even Silver joined the crowd, "Nee-san! Don't lose!" All her juniors sitting around her were screaming their senior's names. _Come on. Let the Hydro pump connect. _Yellow prayed for the attack to hit. She got up and cupped her hands to her mouth, "Don't give up Red!" she yelled. Red's face blushed. Yellow realized what she said. She could see Blue smirk mischievously. Yellow blushed and added, "Blue, Green, do your best too!"

Back on the stage, Red focused on his battle with his new found burst of energy (with Yellow being his energy source). Simultaneously, the attacks connected. Both were four times super effective. Both Pokemon struggled to stay awake, clinging on to its last drop of HP. The screen showed that both Pokemon's HP was quickly draining. Green urged Rypherior to hold on until he noticed Blue watching quietly on the side. "Oh no you don't. Rypherior! Finish the Clefable! Hammer Arm!" Rypherior used the last of its strength to launch itself towards Clefable. It smashed its arm on Clefable. Cleffo fainted followed by Gyara and Ryhperior. "Clefable, Gyrarados, and Ryhperior are unable to battle! Each trainer is now down to their last Pokemon! At the same time too!" the Chairman announced. The three trainers looked at each other. They took their Pokeballs and returned the Pokemon for a well deserved rest. At the same time, they reached down for a Pokeball with another Pokemon in it.

They each knew each other well enough to know what each one of them would choose for their final Pokemon. "Go!" they yelled as they threw their Pokeballs. Three large creatures appeared in the middle of the stage. "First come, first serve! Charizard! Flamethrower on Venusaur!" Green ordered. The large winged lizard flew quickly towards the green dinosaur and released a breath of fire. "Shoot. Fusshi, retreat!" Red said as he backed away. Red spotted Blue whispering to Kame-chan, her Blastoise. "Like a sitting duck! Or rather, sitting turtle! Fusshi, Petal Dance!" Red ordered. Petals danced around Fusshi. They then flew towards Kame-chan and Blue and danced around them. Blue looked scared. Green and Red watched as the pink petals danced closer and closer to Turtely and Blue. Just before the petals were about to bound Kame-chan and Blue, Blue shouted, "NOW!" A cold wind came from Kame-chan and froze the petals. "Not everything is what it seems. You two boys seemed to have forgotten I'm the master of trickery." Blue said with her evil grin appeared onto her face. "Shit. Charizard! Fly up before the Blizzard hits!" Green said as he climbed on the back of Charizard. "Yikes!" Red yelped as the Blizzard hit him and Saur. When the move was over, Red shook himself free from the snow. "Achoo! C-c-cold…" he shivered. "Fusshi, you alright?" he asked. The green dinosaur shook the snow from itself. Red looked at the screen. Saur's HP was in the red now. He looked at the sky. The sun was shining bright as Red smiled. "Fusshi! Synthesis!" Fusshi pointed its flower towards the shining sun and started absorbing the light. Fusshi's HP bar on the screen soared up. "Pesky Woman. Use Thunder Punch!" The air borne Charizard dived towards Turtley, its fist crackled with electricity. Kame-chan did a panic dance as it looked towards its trainer. Blue's face was calm as the air. Kame-chan stopped dancing as he looked back at the incoming electricity. "Skull Bash." Blue said calmly. Kame-chan hardened his head and braced itself for impact. Charizard's fist connected with Kame-chan's hard head. Electricity ran through Kame-chan's body; Charizard's fist recoiled from the Skull Bash. "Impressive. It's still standing." Green remarked. "Kame-chan's famous for its Defense you know?" Blue giggled. She looked at the screen. Two yellow bars hovered over a picture of a Blastoise and Charizard and a full bar hovered over a picture of a Venusaur. Blue's head whipped around and said, "Oh, come on." Red stood next to Fusshi. Fusshi looked fully healthy. Red chuckled, "While you two were having your own little fight, Fusshi already used Synthesis twice. I think it's about time to finish this." As if the three trainers were connected by an unseen power, Blue and Green knew what Red was about to do and reacted accordingly. "Hydro Cannon!" "Blast Burn!" "Frenzy Plant!" they yelled simultaneously. The huge blast of water landed on Charizard; The scorching fire stroke Fusshi; The rage of plants smacked into Kame-chan. Each Pokemon's HP was diminishing quickly on the screen. On the stage, Kame-chan was on the floor, its eyes were swirls. Blue rushed to aid the fallen Pokemon. "Blastoise is down! Now the struggle between Charizard and Venusaur remains!" Charizard and Venusaur was struggling to stay standing. At last, one of the creatures fell down. One bar remained red on the screen. Under it was a picture of a Venusaur. The crowd was silent.

"A-and Charizard is down! Red is the winner!" The crowd erupted in approval. The chairman had to yell, even on the microphone, to be heard on top of the noise. "AND RED IS THIS YEAR'S KAICHOU! PLEASE ALSO GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR FUKU SACHO, GREEN! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE EFFORTS OF BLUE!" The crowd roared louder. The three trainers stood up. They lined up and bowed. Red shook both of his rival's hands "This is so not fair. I studied so hard. You better give me a good position in the Student Council." Blue said as she held Red's hand in her iron grip. Red pried his hand from Blue's grip to prevent it from being crushed. "What do you want to do?" Blue thought for a moment and grinned. "Then gimme the position of Event Management. I've got a few ideas for the events." Red was uneasy about agreeing. He weighed the options of having Blue half kill him or comply with her demand. He decided that nothing could be worse than having a pissed of Blue chasing him to the ends of the world. He nodded. "Yes!" Blue said as she bounced happily off stage. Red then proceeded to shake Green's hand. "That was thrilling. Putting the Pesky Woman aside, that was our, what? 301th battle? So that makes 150 battles for me and 151 battles for you. Damn. You pulled ahead. I am so winning the next battle." Green said. "Just try." Red smiled. "What a great rivalry. Now, Red, you have one week to submit the list of your candidates for the Student Council. Let's give them another round of applause!" Everyone in the audience applauded. Red and Green bowed again and walked off stage. Yellow and her juniors walked up to the trio and congratulated them. Gold and Sapphire picked Red up and hoisted him up on their shoulders. Black and Pearl picked Green up. Blue was picked up by Silver and Ruby. The trio was surprised. All the Dex holders were laughing at their shock. Yellow clapped and giggled the whole time they were up. _`What a fun first day! _She looked up. At the same time, Red looked down. Their eyes met and they blushed as they broke their gaze. All the memories on the plane flushed back into Yellow's head that made her blush even more deeply. Blue's giggles can be heard over the crowd. Yellow looked up again and saw that Blue was looking at her with her evil grin. _Oh Arceus. What is Blue planning now?_

**Me: It was an EXTRA long chapter. The ending sucks because I ran out of ideas. And you people know that I don't update on weekends but hey, it's Chinese New Year. You better pray Yellow. Blue's got some evil plans going on in her head. **

**Yellow: Wh-what?**

**Blue: *Evil grin***

**Crystal: Should I explain the terms now? **

**Me: Yes. Go ahead. **

**Crystal: Okay. First, kaichou is the president. Like the student council president? Fuku Sacho, is the vice president. Seito Kai is the Student Council. Also, S.T.A.B. for those of you who don't know, means Same Type Attack Bonus. It means when the Pokemon uses a move as the same types as its own type, it gets a x0.5 bonus damage. So when Gyarados used Hydo Pump, it was 1.5 more effective that if a non-water type used it. **

**Me: *yawn* Thanks for the explanation. Any complains are welcome. Can't read as well? Tell me! I'll try to add more breaks. And for my pillars of support, you guys! Special thanks to my reviewers from your favorite characters! (I presume from your reviews, if not, I picked a random one.)**

**Blue: Thank you to QuestionableGoat for our very first review!**

**Red: ****RedKetchum46, thank you for supporting me! Haha.**

**Yellow: Thank you Laiaris! Otakuchips is working hard on her grammar!**

**Sapphire: Gunre the Swedish Spartan thanks for your support!**

**Silver: Silversoul-of-hope, many thanks to you. **

**Platina: Jetto Wattson-san, thank you for your continued support. **

**Gold: Thanks mikewaverunner13!**

**Yellow: RyleetheEpic thank you very much!**

**Ruby: Thank you Glaceon1362! Glaceons are so cute!**

**Black: SlashDrag0n! Thank you for reading us even though you were sleepy! **

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT US AND REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLLS! AND HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR BECAUSE ASIANS ARE AWESOME THAT WAY! **


	9. Dorm Life Under Blue

Dorm Life Under Blue

The crowd soon settled down when the chairman cleared his throat. Blue was put down by Silver and Ruby. The DexHolders scampered back into their seats. "Okay, we had our fun. Now, the screen will show the list of students alphabetically. You will find your name and you will see two things. One is your dorm. Each dorm has about seventy students of all ages. Next to your dorm, would be your class. Find your respective dorms and report there within an hour. The dormitory heads will place you in your rooms. If you should get lost, there is a map in your Student Handbook. If not, the dormitory heads should hang out around the Square to help you. Once again, I welcome you to our Academy. Classes start tomorrow. I hope you have a wonderful day." The chairman said and then walked off the stage. The screen flickered to life once again, showing the lists that were mentioned. Blue didn't need to look at the list. All the information she needed was on a piece of paper in her pocket. All the students that live in Pika Dorms were wrapped around Blue's fingers. She knew their class, birthday, family, blood type, and other personal information. She had an even more detailed biography of her residents in a file in her room. She turned to her juniors.

"So any of you Sinnoh and Unova kids in Pika Dorms?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It seems that all of the Pokedex holders are in Pika Dorms." Platina said, looking from the screen.

"Hoho, Platina. You're right!" Blue smiled. The other Kanto Dexholders looked at her and Green said, "You wouldn't have anything to do about this right?"

Blue just giggled and said, "Maybe…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out Meta-chan. In Blue's hands, Meta-chan transformed into a sign with big blue letters that said, 'Pika Dorm Group is HERE!' Blue went around finding her residents.

* * *

Gold looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, Silver, where's Crys?" he said. Silver shrugged. The two boys looked around in pursuit for their friend. Gold spotted a familiar twin tailed girl in a white uniform. Gold smiled and crept up to the unsuspecting girl and launched himself over her.

"Kyaa!" she screamed and ducked down.

"Kya? Wait a minute, you're not Cyrs!" Gold said as he backed away.

"Gold! What are you doing? Harassing random girls again?" Cyrstal said as she emerged from the crowd.

"Oh yeah. You were wearing a black uniform. Opps." Gold said.

Silver rolled his eyes and walked towards the attacked victim. "Acting before you think. What an idiot." He said to Gold. Gold stuck his tongue out. Silver turned to the girl who was crouched down on the floor, scared. "Hey, are you alright?" he said as he held his hand out. The cowering girl looked up, her crystal blue eyes in tears. Silver pulled her up from the floor. Her complexion was an exact copy of Crystal. "Cyrs?Um… I mean. Sorry for that idiot. Uhh… What's your name?" Silver asked the girl. "Lyra. My name is Lyra Minami." She said.

"Cyrs! Look! It's not my fault that I mistook her for you! She looks exactly like you! Even her surname is the same! Yikes!" Gold said as her dodged another swat to the head. "Minami is a common surname!" she yelled. Cyrstal stopped attacking Gold and took a closer look at Lyra. Now that she looked at her properly, she now saw that the other girl's face looked really familiar. Like the one she sees in the mirror every morning.

"Lyra Minami born in Violet City on April 30th. Crystal, you're born on that day too right?" Blue recalled from memory. "Nee-san. How do you know this?" Silver asked the Blue who popped up from nowhere. "Hehe. I have my ways. Lyra-chan, you're in Pika Dorms right? You're a transfer student so I guess you don't know your way. Come! We'll take you there!" Lyra nodded. Blue smiled. "Okay people! This way to Pika Dorms!" she yelled to the crowd and led them away from the Square. Crystal lingered in the back of the crowd, thinking.

* * *

Blue lead the crowd of twenty or so people through the campus. "You people better memorize the way. This is the only day I'm taking you!" Blue said. The road led straight to the living quarters in the campus. The road then split into different paths to different dorms. Blue turned sharply onto a road and continued walking without stopping. The road ran through a thick forest. Other dorm roads could not be seen. A grand building soon appeared at the end of the road. In front of the building there was a fountain with a Pikachu as its centerpiece. Out on the front porch, about fifty people were sitting or standing there talking.

"Finally. She's here. Blue, open the door already." Misty said as she got up from her spot on the stairs. She stretched out her legs and walked next to Red. While clinging onto his arm, she said, "Congratz Red! You're the kaichou! As expected of someone who's the champion of Kanto" "Thanks Misty." Red smiled at the compliment.

Another voice from the porch called out to a different name, "Platina? Oh! It's my dearest Platina! How have you been?" a stylish looking boy came forward. He had a light complexion and wavy brown hair and was wearing the black uniform that just brought his fair skin out even more. "Jetto! I did not know you were in the Academy!" Platina said, surprised. "Yes. My father arranged for it the last minute. I hated it at first, but now that I know you are here, I love this place." Jetto said as he took Platina's hand and lightly kissed it. Diamond and Pearl jumped in front of him and Platina. "Oh my! What barbaric people!"Jetto made a disgusted face. "Dia, Pearl, it is alright. He is my friend from childhood, Jetto, the fourth son of the Wattson family. His father and my father are long time friends. Jetto lives in Almia region. His family sends research papers to Professor Rowan once in a while." Platina explained. Dia and Pearl backed away but still kept a close eye on the foreigner. Blue rolled her eyes at the love rivals of her friends. "Attention! Please get your suitcases in the pickup area!" she said as she pointed to a section built off to the side of the building. Some people from the crowd split off to search for their suitcases in the pile.

"Okay people! Welcome to Pika Dorms!" she said as she threw open the locked door. All of the students flooded inside. The door led to a wide open room. To the left of the door, there was a lower leveled area where velvet red sofas bordered it and a one hundred inch television screen. To the right, there were about seventy chairs and several tables. Further to the right was the kitchen, equipped with all sorts of cooking utensils. "This here is the common floor! We hold Movie Night Fridays, study sessions with Green on Sunday nights, and all sorts of fun stuff." Blue said as she spun around."You know I never agreed to those study sessions right?" Green said. "Green, you're too picky. Help out your fellow dorm mates!" Blue said, placing her hands on her hips. Green muttered under his breath, "Noisy Woman."

Some of the senior students sat down in the chairs and relaxed with ice cold lemonade. One of Blue's super special tours was enough. Blue led the remaining crowd, which consisted mostly of freshmen, to the stairs straight ahead. "So should we see the indoor swimming pool and work out gym first or get to your rooms first? Those who wants to see the gym raise your hand!" she said. More than two thirds of the crowd raised their hands. "Perfect! Follow me downstairs!" she said as she descended the stairs, jumping the last five steps. She led them to a wide open basement that had lots of equipment and a five hundred meter swimming pool sectioned off to the side."This here is our state-of-the-art training facility! You usually won't find much people here except Green." Blue said it loud enough so that Green who was in the back of the crowd could hear her. Green let out a sigh of air. He had enough of five years worth of Blue's tours. "I'll be upstairs distributing the rooms. Tell me when you guys are done." He said as he headed back upstairs. "Party pooper!" Blue yelled after him.

* * *

Green walked up two floors to his own room, 201. His suitcase had already been brought in because dormitory heads had the first room next to the stairs. He opened the lock door with a set of keys. It led to a room with a bed and piles of boxes. _Where the hell did I put those names?_ He searched around his room and found the clipboard he was looking for. Green took his set of 21 keys and went around the floor, unlocking each room. He went back downstairs to the common floor where most of the people were waiting. Green cleared his throat, "Ahem. I'm Green Oak, the male dorm head. Would the males follow me to the second floor so I can distribute your rooms?" He said to the crowd. The males stopped their conversations and got up. Green led the crowd upstairs stopping at the first room.

"Okay, so when I call your name, you may go to your room. Most rooms are double rooms. Single rooms are for seniors only. You can be paired up with any grade so don't freak out when you get paired with someone younger or older. Okay, let's see. Room 202 is Red's so let's move on to 203. Gold Kinugasa, Silver Ginjiro, you guys are in this double room." Green said. "Hey! We're in the same room again, Silver!" Gold said. Silver looked at Green with eyes of despair. Green shrugged, "I'm not the one who puts you with him. Blue does it every year." Silver lost all hope. He accepted his fate of being played by his sister and followed Gold inside his room. Green continued reading off the names quickly and, two by two or one by one, boys took their stuff to their rooms. When he got to Natural Harmonia Groupius, also known as N, loud chatter, otherwise known as the 'Pesky Woman's voice' was heard down the hall. Green turned around and saw that she led everyone up the stairs and towards his group.

"Here you go, Green. Your boys are safe and sound." Blue said as she gestured to the boys in her group. Green rolled his eyes. "Now I have to do this all over again? No way. I'll post the rooms on the bulletin board later. Those who had just arrived can look at it later." "Ha? I already did that for the girls. You're distributing them by hand?" Blue scoffed. Green glared at her. Sensing the daggers pointing towards her, Blue smiled at the other boys and walked away. This made more than half of them swoon over her.

Green got even more pissed and shouted the rooms at the boys. He then stormed his way down the stairs and used a tack to stick his list on the bulletin board. He stabbed the list as if it was a certain someone. Red followed him because he needed to see his room number. "Hey, Green." He said as he patted him on the back. "What?" Green snapped. Red was taken aback because his rival had never behaved this way. "Umm… So where should we eat tonight?" Red said, thinking quickly. Green's face released itself from its scowl and returned to the nonchalant Green every girl loved. "To the Triplet's Café I guess?" Green shrugged. Red thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure! Let's invite the new Pokedex Holders too." Green returned to pinning the list up properly, "Up to you. I don't give a damn." "Okay! I'll inform the others." Red said as he ran off. "Hey, Red!" Green yelled after him. Red was halfway up the stairs and he ran back down, "Yeah?" he asked. "Know your room?" Green grinned. "Opps." Red started walking back. "It's 202." Green said as he grabbed the newspaper from its place on the reading rack. He plopped down on the plush sofa and started browsing through the news. "Thanks! Red said as he started back up the stairs again. Green didn't hear him because he was absorbed into the newspaper. Red went up two floors to find Yellow.

* * *

Blue closed the room to her door and went to her desk. She grabbed a binder that was neatly camouflaged with the books surrounding it. This is being that this particular binder had nothing to do with school work. She sat down in her white leather computer chair. When she opened the binder, pictures of about seventy people filled the first two pages. She turned the binder to the middle and pulled out two files. One said:

Minami, Lyra

Female

Born: April 30th

Hometown: Violet City, Johto

Blood Type: A

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Registered family: Father- Minami, Kei

She placed it down and read the other one.

Minami, Crystal

Female

Born: April 30th

Hometown: Violet City, Johto

Blood Type: A

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Registered Family: Mother- Minami Hikari

She put both sheets down and compared them. They were basically the same thing, save the name and relative. _I'll have to do some digging._ Blue was into her meddling mode and an ordinary person can no longer stop her. Luckily, a knock came on Blue's door, interrupting her thoughts. "Coming!" Blue said to the closed door. She placed the papers back into the binder and placed the binder back into its regular spot on her desk. Blue got up and answered her door.

* * *

Yellow was standing outside in her casual clothes. She was wearing her turtle neck sweater under her yellow dress along with her boots and jeans. "Yes?" Blue asked. "Hey Blue… Umm Red asked me if I could ask the Dexholders to go have dinner with us at the Triplet's Café." Yellow said. Blue smiled and lowered her voice, "Are you sure you want to invite everyone? And ruin some alone time amongst you two?" Yellow lighted up like an Ampharos. "N-no! Blue! Wh-I mean… of course I want everyone else. And-and even if you don't say anything, Green's going to be there anyways!" she stammered. "I can change that you know." Blue continued to tease her friend. "No means no! Now… go get the other girls!" Yellow said as she walked back across the hall to her own room. She turned back around and saw Blue still standing there. "GO!" Yellow pointed down the hall towards the other rooms. Blue just smiled and do as she was told to and added, "Okay ~ But if you change your mind, just gimme a holler!" Yellow was bright pink as she slammed her door closed. She stumbled over her boxes and wilted onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and gave it a huge squeeze. For the next few mintues, she stayed there thinking about Blue's words. _Oh my Arceus! What am I thinking! _Yellow pushed Blue (and Red) out of her mind. She got up and started unpacking her remaining boxes. But for some reason, Blue's words just kept coming back…

**Me: Sorry for those who are used to me updating like once a week. Computer withdrawal along with writer's block. This story would have contained my made up characters which were my friend's names in disguised but then I decided I just complicated myself ten times over. So that got deleted. What else?**

**Gold: Why aren't you answering any PMs lately?**

**Me: Oh ya. Um well, one, I like spent tons of time on one PM and well I got a lot of them lately. Plus my computer withdrawal. Plus the tons of homework. Plus a million other things. So if you PMed me, I'll get to you eventually. Be patient. **

**Gold: Why the random shout out last time?**

**Me: Geez Gold, you have a lot of talking this chapter don't you? Well, it was Chinese New Year and I'm Chinese and I felt like being in a good mood. And since it got nice responses, I'll be doing some random shoutouts in random chapters from now on.**

**Ruby: Oh! Happy 3.5k views!**

**Me: What the heck? You guys are usually quiet! But thank you! I'm all giggly inside.**

**Pearl: Weirdo.**

**Me: Excuse me Pearl but I can make you disappear from this story with a slight back space. Watch your words buddy.**

**Pearl: Sorry.**

**Me: You better be. Now go ask for reviews.**

**Pearl: When you think of Pokemon… you think of Pokemon Academy right?**

**Dia: You don't say.**

**Pearl: And the author of Pokemon Academy really loves reviews right?**

**Dia: Yep. Loves them. Probably more that I love food.**

**Pearl: Then feed our author with inspirations and reviews please! **

**(Ya. That was random gag. Doesn't even make sense but please leave a review and don't forget to check out our poll!)**


	10. Escape

Escape

A hasty knock came on the room shared by Platina and White."Who is it?" Platina called out. "It's me, Blue!" the voice replied. White got up from her chair opened the door. Blue rushed in and closed the door. "Erm… Blue-senpai. What are you doing?" White asked. Blue was putting her ear to the door. Blue smiled and said in a hushed voice, "The Pokedex Holders are having dinner at the Triplet's Café. And of course, you're invited!" White and Platina looked at each other. Platina spoke up, "So why are you so secretive?" Blue looked at them as if it was the stupidest question ever asked. "Well, not to brag, but we are quite popular in the school. And people tend to stalk us. So we keep our destinations pretty secretive." Blue said as she sat down on White's bed. "I see. And where is this Triplet's Café?" Platina asked. It was White who replied, "Oh, I know! There aretowns that represent each region and streets that represents the cities. The Academy does its best to replicate facilities in each. There are lots of shops and the Triplet's Café is on Stariton Street and is run by the triplet Gym Leaders of Straiton City. Even though they have their gym, they come occasionally to manage things." "Quite informed aren't you?" Blue said. "Hehe. It's been my dream to come here to meet Fantina-sama." White blushed lightly. Blue glanced at the clock and got up to leave, "Well, following your dream is a good thing. We'll meet at the Common Floor at six. Is that alright?" Both girls nodded and Blue closed the door at that.

At some point in time, Yellow fell asleep while unpacking. When she woke up and glanced at the clock, it was already 6:08. _Oh no! I'm late!_ She cursed herself for being a heavy sleeper. She grabbed her belt with her Pokeballs and ran out with her room key. Going down the stairs, Yellow was turning the corner and bumped into someone. Luckily, her small frame didn't have much impact so the person did not fall down the stairs. However, Yellow fell back and her butt hit the stairs hard. "Ouch." Yellow said as she rubbed her back. "Yellow! I'm sorry!" the person she bumped into said. As luck may have it, it was Red. "Oh, hey Red. It was my fault, so don't worry about it." She smiled as she got up. They walked down the stairs together. As they came down the last few steps, Blue caught sight of them and complained, "About time. What the hell were you two doing? It's like ten minutes after six already. You're late." "Sorry Blue. I fell asleep." Yellow said. "Okay. That's acceptable. And you Red? What's your excuse?" Blue asked. "Ehehe… I was sleeping too." Red said, looking guilty. Blue raised her eyebrow and flashed a quick smirk at Yellow before she turned around to the other fourteen people. "Okay. So now that everyone is here, shall we take off?"

The seventeen trainers left their dorm and headed west. It wasn't long until someone caught sight of them, namely the DHFC or DexHolders Fan Club. That club had members from Red fans to Emerald fans. It shouldn't be long until it upgrades to Platina fans and Black fans and such. Most of the school was 'members' of the club.

"Do you feel like someone's following us?" White said as she looked behind her shoulders.

Green looked at his watch and said, "It's only been 5 minutes. That's a new record." The Sinnoh and Unova Dexholders looked at their senpai, confused.

"I think it's about time. Whoever doesn't get there by seven o' clock loses." Red said as he walked a bit faster. The others matched his pace. Blue took a glance to the back. The first years looked even more confused."Oh, shit. What'll we do about them?" she pointed out.

"How about we each lead one?" Yellow suggested. Everyone nodded. The eldest Dexholders each grabbed the closest first year. Red ended up with Black; Green with Platina; Blue with White; Yellow with Pearl; Gold with Cheren; Silver with Diamond; Crystal with Bel. The Hoenn trio stayed together.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Blue said as she dashed off with White by the wrist. Red and Black took off and a moment later, they were flying with Aero and Brav. Green and Platina rode off into the nearby river with Golduck and Empoleon. Yellow and Pearl rode Dosuke and Luxray, gaining great speed with the strong legs of the two Pokemon. Gold and Cheren used Explotaro and a Scoutland. Diamond did not have a speedy Pokemon to make their getaway so he and Silver followed Green and Missy to the river. Silver released his Fegaligator that carried both of them quickly towards their destination. The Hoenn trio took off with Sapphire's Pilo.

All that was left was Crystal and Bel. "Follow them!" and "Find out where they are going!" were heard throughout the surrounding bushes. Crystal stopped walking and so did Bel. Five people emerged from their hiding places. They held cameras, ready to take pictures. Bel hid behind her senpai. Crystal asked the DHFC members a single question, "Tell me, how many of you are there?" The paparazzi looked at each other and shrugged. Won't hurt telling her. Or so they thought. "Around to follow each of you. We would have gotten more if we knew there were first years with you." One of them answered. Crystal gave a satisfying smile, "Perfect. Para-pyon. 2 kilometer radius! Sleep Powder!" She ordered the Parasect lying in ambush. She covered Bel's mouth with a handkerchief while she herself held her breath. The green spores exploded into the air, making anyone within two kilometers fall into a slumber. Of course, the Pokedex holders were informed of the plan and avoided being knocked out cold. When the spores settled down, Crys released her grip on Bel's mouth and released her own breath. The five DHFs were unconscious on the floor. Bel looked at the handy work her senpai just did. "That. cool!"Bel exclaimed. Crystal smiled at her kouhai as she released her Win-pyon. "Thanks. I usually use this move for Pokemon capturing but I lost the game today." She said. She pulled herself onto Win-pyon and then pulled Bel on. Bel looked even more confused as they took off. "Game? What game?"Bel said. She held onto Crystal's waist for the bumpy ride. "Well, you know ho w insanely popular we are right? Well we have a small game, usually a game of cards or Rock-Paper-Scissors, to determine who stays behind to take care of the pursuers. Usually Yellow and I do it because we have the worst luck." Crystal explained as Arckee maneuvered through the dense forest. They soon saw the lights of Unova town. Crystal glanced at her watch. _6:45 better hurry. _"Win-pyon, Extreme Speed!" she ordered. Win-pyon's feet went faster and faster until the three were nothing but a white and orange blur to other people. They rushed through the city and ended their journey at the end of Straiton Street.

* * *

Lrya was in the Triplet's Café. She had found it not too long ago while exploring the Academy. The café was not any ordinary café. There was a special way to get in. By battling. The moment Lyra had stepped in, it was non-stop excitement. She was forced to battle one of the waiters to enter. Lyra was never good at battles and thought of leaving. But the atmosphere, the cheers, the noise, couldn't keep the shy girl away. She chooses her Ninetails, Kon-chi, for the battle against the waiter's Pansear.

The waiter laughed, "Why would you choose a fire type against a fire type? That's just preposterous!" Lyra looked at Kon-chi confidently. She had a Marill she could have used but it wasn't that strong. The Modest natured Kon-chi had the best Special Attack in her team.

"You'll see." Lyra replied boldly.

"Okay. Let's get this battle heated shall we? Pansear! Fire Blast!" The scorching fire burned around Kon-chi. However, the moment the fire touched Kon-chi's fine fur, it disappeared and Kon-chi looked even more rejuvenated. This earned quite a few gasps from the audience and the waiter himself.

Lyra smiled, "Flash Fire. It raises the power of Kon-chi's fire attacks. Add a simple Wide Lens," Lrya explained pointing to Kon-chi's eye, "And I'll have the upper hand! Kon-chi! Inferno!" A storm of fire erupted from Kon-chi's mouth. The low accuracy of the move was boosted by the Wide Lens attached to Kon-chi's eye. The fire soon found its target, leaving it with very little HP."Rock Tomb!" the waiter ordered. The Pansear picked up the nearby boulders and hurled it at the Ninetails. Lyra thought fast, "Dig!" The fox dove underground, away from the boulders. It soon reappeared underneath the Pansear and tackled it to the ground. It was knocked out.

"Pansear is unable to battle! The challenger wins!" the judge announced. The Pansear was returned to its Pokeball while Lyra praised Kon-chi for a job well done. A couple of people who were watching the battle from the seats above applauded. A specific clapping caught her attention. It was coming from behind. Fifteen people were standing next to the door, waiting for their turn. It was the Pokedex Holders. "That was quite a good battle strategy," Red said. The other's nodded in agreement. Despite being presented with the Academy's most famous trainers, Lyra's attention was mainly focused on a red haired boy. They made eye contact and Lyra blushed.

The waiter that Lyra just beat walked up to her and bowed, "Miss, that was a wonderful battle. If you don't mind, can I lead you to your seat so that the next battle may start?" Lrya nodded and started to walk towards the stairs leading to the seats that awaited upstairs. "Wait!" a voice yelled. A girl ran up to the waiter leading Lyra. "Can she have the same table as us? We have seventeen people." She asked. The waiter recognized her immediately, "Blue-sama! Are you sure? She is not one of the Dex Holders." He asked. Blue crossed her arms and glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean? I'll have you know anyone I want can sit with us." She said. The waiter regretted his words, "O-of course, Blue-sama. She will be led to a large booth so that she may sit with you." He bowed and hastily led Lyra upstairs to a large U-shaped booth with a perfect view on the battle area. "Miss, what would you like to order?" the waiter asked timidly. "a strawberry smoothie please," Lyra answered with equal shyness. When the waiter left, Lyra felt dagger-like stares bore into her back. She shivered. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here. I don't like this attention._

**Me: Yeah. It was quite long since I updated. Again. What can I say? Exams, homework, and projects pile up so badly. **

**Green: Don't blame it on the work. You're just lazy.**

**Me: Well, that too. And this chapter was supposed to be twice as long and have many more battles but… naw… you get to wait.**

**Gold: What? My big battle debut! Nooo!**

**Me: I never said you get a big battle debut. But if you rake in a lot of reviews, I'll give you one. **

**Gold: Fine. Hey! Peeps! Leave a review to support my big battle scene! Thanks in advance!**


	11. One-hit KO

One-hit KO

"Why'd you do that Blue?" Red asked Blue as she got back to the group.

"Let's just say that I have a hunch Red. Now let's get battling!" she said and grabbed White towards the arena.

"Blue-senpai! I'm not really good at battling!" White warned.

"That's what they all say," Blue giggled at her warning. Each trainer picked out a Pokeball and sent it out. Blue's Puriri and White's Jessica appeared on the stage. Against the Panpour and Pansage that was sent out by the waiters, the Wigglytuff looked even more confident while the Dearling was a bit hesitant.

"I'm hungry so let's finish this with a one hit K.O.! Puriri, Double-Edge!" Blue ordered. "Jessica, W-wild Charge!" White said, following Blue's lead. The two Pokemon slammed into the opposing force and the two monkeys and made them faint almost immdiately. "Panpour and Pansage are unable to battle! The challengers win!" the judge announced. "Yes! You're not half-bad, White!" Blue said as she patted White's head. "See ya guys!" Blue dragged White upstairs to the booth where Lyra was waiting. Blue then ordered a spaghetti platter and a caramel latte and White asked for macaroni and cheese and a banana smoothie. When their orders arrived, Green and Platina's battle had started.

* * *

"Interesting. This café is just like the Seven Stars Restaurant in Sinnoh." Platina remarked as she and Green got up to the arena.

"Scizor! X-scissor!" Green said, taking the first move as usual. The opponent's Pansage fainted immediately. Green glanced at Platina who was just as shocked as the waiter, amazed by Green's speed. He sneered and said to his kouhai, "If you live up to your name as a Pokedex Holder, you've got take out this kind of opponent with one hit."

Platina did not want to shame her family name. She picked out her Lopunny against the waitress's Herdier. "Lopunny! Jump Kick!"Green raised his eyebrow at Platina's choice of the move. She really was betting everything on this move. If by the tiniest chance that it'll miss, Lopunny will receive damage equal to half its full HP and it will become susceptible to the Herdier's full force attack. Green smiled as he watched Lopunny jump high into the air. _She really is a true Pokedex Holder. Reckless is one word that describes all of us at some point. _Lopunny started to fall back to the ground, aiming its foot at the alert Herdier. However, as fast as the Herdier may be, it could not dodge the kick and it fainted at contact.

"Pansage and Herdier are unable to battle! The challengers win!" the judge said. Platina looked at her senpai. Green nodded to her in approval. The waiter and waitress led the two upstairs to where the other girls were sitting. "Nice job,Platina!" White praised as Platina slid into the seat next to White. The waitress took Platina's order of a Caesar salad and a slice of chocolate cake with Earl Grey tea while the waiter jotted down Green's steak **(Yeah. cow steak. I'll leave it to your imagination on whether it's Miltank meat or whatever. Don't ask me. They had steak in the anime too.) **and a cup of coffee.

"Aren't you a bit harsh on the freshmen?" Blue whispered to Green once his order was taken. "I mean pressuring her to finish it with one move? A bit ruthless don't you think?" she said as she ate another bite of her pasta. She was about to mouth another spoonful of pasta when Green got in her way by eating it. "Speak for yourself." He said as he chewed the pasta and returned his attention to the arena. Blue blushed brightly as she scooted herself away from Green. She started poking at her pasta instead of eating it. _This is harassment!_

* * *

Back downstairs, Red walked up to the platform with Black. "Now that everyone finished their battle within one move, it'll look bad if we didn't do the same won't it?" Red said.

Black nodded excitedly, "I'm fired up! Let's go Boar!" the Emboar appeared in front of the Panpour and Pansear.

"Good. Pika!Thunderbolt!" Red replied as he quickly defeated the Panpour. "Head smash!" Black said. Emboarrammed its rock hard head into the Pansear.

"Bingo!" Red exclaimed as he held his hand out for a high five. Black gladly took the offer to slap it. "Panpour and Pansear are unable to battle! The challenger's win!" the judge shouted. The two champions walked up stairs and saw an awkward sight. For once, Blue and Green were eating in silence instead of pestering each other. Lyra was also quietly sitting there sipping her smoothie. The only voice that came from the booth was the congratulations from Platina and White. Red could feel the stingy atmosphere. He chose to sit in between Green and Blue as he watched Yellow's battle start.

* * *

Yellow timidly walked onto the stage with the excited Pearl. Having watched Missy's excellent battle, he felt that he could not falter. Yellow was nervous. She had been to this café many times before but she always entered with Red, Blue, or even Green. They usually assisted her at the battles. Now she had to be the responsible one. She had to be the one to lead the battle. She was the older one. But she was scared. She looked up at the rowdy audience and saw the booth her friends were sitting in. Red was looking at her. He gave her a nod and mentally gave her a good luck. Of course, she couldn't hear it, but she felt it. Confidence surged through her. "Pearl, are you ready?" she asked the blonde boy next to her.

"Yeah sure! Rayhiko!" he sent out a Luxray. _An electric type huh? Then…_"Chuchu!" The little mouse emerged from its Pokeball. It landed next to the large Luxray.

Yellow whispered to her partner, "Let's both use Discharge one the count of three, okay?" Pearl nodded. "One… Two… Three!" Yellow counted. Both trainers shouted, "Discharge!" The two Pokemon's body glowed with light. Electricity crackled everywhere. Yellow blocked the blinding light with her hands. When the light receded to an acceptable amount, she looked at the waiter's Pokemon. Both were singed and down. "The two Herdier are unable to battle! The challengers win!" the judged officially announced. Yellow breathe out a sigh of relief. She and Pearl went up the stairs.

When they got up, she said, "Thanks Red." Red looked confused. "What did I do?" he asked. Yellow just smiled and said, "Nothing. But thank you anyways." Red just looked more confused. Due to her natural instincts for matchmaking, Blue immediately brightened up. She scooted herself next to Yellow. "So, what was that all about?" she said playfully. "N-nothing much." Yellow said. "Oh, really?" Blue pushed. "Yes. Now let's cheer for Silver okay?" Yellow said, projecting Blue's attention downstairs. "GO SILVER!" Blue shouted.

**Me: Mad short chapter. I'm so sorry. If you haven't noticed, I'm changing the nicknames to the Japanese version. Sorry for any inconvenience! I'll get to the old chapters soon enough. **

**Gold: Wait! What happened to my battle scene? I got reviews for you!**

**Me: You got 5 reviews. Not bad. But one of them wanted a Silver battle instead **

**Gold: Wa- Silver's more popular than me?**

**Silver: …**

**Blue: Gold, you know Silver is more popular than you most of the time right?**

**Gold: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Silver: Nee-san, don't scared him. He's a narcissist. **

**Gold: What? How can I be a narcissist?**

**Me: Shut up Gold. Both of you'll get your battle. Shut up.**

**Blue: Oh Gold. *shakes head* While Gold's harassing Silvy, please leave a review and look forward to the next set of battles in the café. **


	12. Triple Flirts

Triple Flirts

"I'm sorry," the waiter said to Diamond before the battle started, "But we do not allow food from the outside." He pointed to the bag of chips Dia was holding.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Diamond gulped down the rest of the chips.

"Okay. I'm done." He said. Diamond then had a bright idea. "Excuse me, where is your kitchen?" he asked. The confused waiter scratched his head at the question and pointed out the kitchen not too far from the battle ground. Diamond nodded, "Thanks!" He quickly got up next to his red headed senpai. Silver already had his Kingdra's Pokeball in his hand.

"Ready?" Silver asked. Diamond nodded. The battle started by having Kingdra take out the Pansear in one swift Waterfall move. Silver looked at his work and looked at his partner. Diamond was still holding the Pokball. _Is he just slow or what?_ Silver was about to order Kingdra to finish off the Pansage as well but a large red… oven, just emerged from the kitchen. A couple of people gasped at the ghostly sight. "GO DIA! GO RO!" Pearl shouted from above. Silver watched as the oven opened up and released an Overheat that made the Pansage faint. Even the judge was confused. The oven closed up and returned itself to the kitchen. A beam of red plasma light jumped out of the kitchen and around the restaurant until it settled next to Dia. Turns out, that plasma light was a Rotom. Diamond looked at the tricky plasma Pokemon and patted it, "Thanks Ro!" The Rotom let out an eerie giggle and returned itself to the Pokeball. "That was impressive." Silver remarked. Dia blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Silver-senpai." Silver nodded. The judge who had recovered from the shock from seeing the oven float about said, "Pansear and Pansage are unable to battle! The challengers win!" Silver and Dia proceeded to the stairs.

Pearl and Platina got up to congratulate their best friend. While Diamond got into a headlock by Pearl, something fell out of his pockets. Silver picked it up. It was a Proteinman Omega wallet. "You like Proteinman Omega?" Silver asked the boy.

"Eh? Senpai, you know what it is? See, Pearl? It's a good anime! Even senpai watches it!" Dia exclaimed.

Pearl buried his knuckles into the sides of Dia's head. "You still watch too much." He said. "Oww… Pearl… stop it ~ " Diamond whined. Pearl let him go and sat down. The others sat down as well.

Diamond who was holding the menu pondered for a while for what he should get since everything sounded delicious. Blue knew the glutton's mouth was watering. "Diamond, you can order anything you want. Red's paying for it," she said. "Really?" Red and Diamond said in unison. Diamond proceeded to order one of everything on the menu. Blue replied to Red, "Of course you are Red. Why do you think I have your wallet?" She held up a Pikachu print wallet. "Wha?" Red's hands reached down to his pockets to check for the missing wallet. "Arceus damn it. Blue…" Red moaned as he buried his face in his hands. Blue chuckled while the rest of the table suppressed a laugh.

* * *

The Hoenn trio was just about to start their battle with three waiters when the door was opened by another certain trio. Screams erupted from the audience. A hot red headed guy waved to the audience. "Hey, girls!" he yelled. Girls fawned over the railing. A polite blue haired guy smiled and waved. More screams exploded from the audience. A green headed gentleman smiled and almost every girl's legs gave out under them.

Sapphire covered her ears to block the screams out. "HEY! WHAT GIVES?" she yelled over the screams. The other trio looked at her. The green headed one held up his hands for silence. The audience gladly complied.

"Excuse me, Princess. It seems that my brothers and I had interrupted you and your companions' battle. My name is Cilan." He took Sapphire's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Yes, it is our fault. I apologize sincerely. My name is Cress." The blue haired guy took Sapphire's other hand and put it to his lips.

"Hey, Princess. You're having a triple battle? I'm Chili" the red head said as he bowed.

Sapphire pulled her ands away from Cilan and Cress. "I know who you are. You're the triplet Gym Leaders of Unova. And stop callin me Princess." She said.

"My, my, what a feisty Princess you are. Well, since you're having a triple battle, how about taking on the Triple Trouble?" Cress asked. Sapphire's ears perked up. She liked the idea of battling the gym leaders. She looked over to Ruby and Emerald. Seeing that they made no indication of refusal, Sapphire looked back to the triplets and nodded eagerly. The triplets smiled.

"It's our pleasure to have a battle with you, Princess. But may we offer a small bet?" Chili asked boldly.

Sapphire raised her eyebrow. "What kind of bet?" she replied.

"How about, if you win, we will pay for all your expenses in your meal tonight. If you lose, we will still allow you to eat here. BUT you will have to find two more friends to have a triple date with us. Deal?" he winked at Sapphire. Knowing she would not lose no matter what, Sapphire nodded immediately.

"That's a brave little princess." Chili grinned. Sapphire really had enough, she grabbed Chili's shirt and pulled him close, "And WHEN we win, you three'll have to stop callin me princess." She released his shirt and pushed him away. Chili stumbled back to his brothers and smiled. "That's one aggressive princess." He muttered.

Sapphire returned to Ruby and Emerald and immediately, Ruby started scolding her. "What are you thinking? You just promised yourself to a date!" Ruby yelled.

"What are ya so mad for? Ya think we'll lose?" Sapphire yelled back.

"They're GYM LEADERS for a reason Sapphire! It's not going to be a walk in the park!" Ruby pointed out.

Emerald cut in, "Ruby, we're not going to lose. Just shut up and battle will you? You're making a scene."

Ruby started to say, "But Rald! Th-" Emerald shoved his mechanical arm in Ruby's face. "No buts Ruby. Just battle. We are all capable trainers. You're a gym leade...mpf…" Ruby placed his hand on Emerald's mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

"Fine. I got it. I'll battle." Sapphire pulled Rald back and gave him a hug. "Ya sure know how ta push his buttons, Rald." She whispered. Emerald smirked. "But of course. PRINCESS," he teased as he wiggled out of Sapphire's hug.. "Rald!" Sapphire chased him around a bit.

"Get the battle on already!" Gold shouted from his waiting place. Gold was sitting on a bench, crossed armed, and was tired of waiting. The trainers complied to their senpai's demand and got into position. The triplet's gym leaders did so as well. Each trainer took a Pokeball simultaneously and threw it.

The battle began. "Chamo!" "Zuzu!" "Sceptile!" the Hoenn trio sent out their best fighters. The triplets did so as well. "Simisear!" "Simipour!" "Simisage!" The six Pokemon faced each other off in a triple battle. "Sceptile! Leaf Blade!" Emerald ordered. The Leaf Blade was targeted at the Simipour but the Simisear jumped in and took minimal damage. "Blaze Kick!" Sapphire ordered to Chamo. Chamo's leg flamed up and crashed down on Pansage. But at the last moment, Simipour got in the way and countered the flame. "Mud Shot!" Ruby tried. But gym leaders will be gym leaders. The triplets and the three Pokemon were in perfect sync. The Simisage easily cut through the mud. The Hoenn Dex holders were in a pinch.

* * *

"Come on guys. You'll be saving my wallet here," Red muttered to himself while watching the battle. He glanced over at the other people sitting in the booth. Diamond's food had already come and it was quickly filling the table. It was not as impressive that the empty plates next to Diamond was piling up next to Diamond as the plates of food soon disappeared. _If they don't win, I really will go red this month. I'm a high school student for Heaven's sake! Like hell I have a decent salary! It's not like the Pokemon Association pays me a lot to defend the champion's title! Does Blue really think I'm freakin rich? Arghh! _Red scratched his head in frustration. He looked back to the battlefield. The triplets had a small upper hand against the Hoenn trio. The triplets and their Pokemon had perfect synchronization. Each Pokemon took in the attack that it was most resistant to. But Red knew that it would tire them out in no time. He could already see the effects of the technique. The triplet's looked quite tired from taking the trainer's continuous attacks. _Finish them!_ Red could only pray.

* * *

Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald could see the same flaw that Red saw in the triplet's plan. They were at their limit. Yet, their Pokemon barely took any attacks. "Dig!" the triplets ordered. Each monkey buried their way into the ground. Ruby smiled to himself. Victory was assured. "Sapphire, Emerald, have you heard of kamikaze?" he asked quickly.

Emerald understood what Ruby was planning. "Go ahead. But hold back will ya?" he said.

"Wait, wait, what are you planning?" Sapphire asked. There was no time to explain. The Pokemon would resurface soon.

"Sorry, Sapphire. But I must guarantee victory. Zuzu! Earthquake!" Ruby said. Zuzu unleashed an earth shattering shake from its strong arms. A clear protective dome created by several protective moves like Protect and Reflect were put up around the upper floor. Even so, the whole restaurant shook. The Pokemon resurfaced with multiple wounds from the tunnel collapse. "Simisear, Simipour, and Simisage are unable to battle! The challengers win!" the judge said.

"Chamo!" Sapphire rushed to the injured Pokemon's aid. It was still standing but with mild wounds. Sapphire fed it some berries from her bag and returned it to its Pokeball. She turned around and glared at the two boys. "RUBY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CHAMO?!" Sapphire screamed and chased the boy.

"HEY ON THE BRIGHT SIDE YOU WON'T HAVE TO GO ON A DATE!" Ruby yelled back.

Sapphire was gaining on him. "WHY DO YOU CARE WHO I DATE?" Sapphire yelled.

She immediately regretted those words when Ruby stopped and gave her a cold stare. Emerald ran up to them to try to break the tension. "Ruby, I…" Sapphire started. But Ruby just turned around and proceeded walking to the stairs. Emerald looked at Sapphire and ran up the stairs with Ruby. Sapphire just stood there. She too, soon ran up the stairs following her friends.

Chili placed his hands on the back of his head. "Opps." He said. "Looks like we messed a couple up huh?" Cress said. "It seems like it. And we lost a date too. Pity. But let's give some service to the ladies shall we?" The triplets started to walk towards the stairs. "Hold it! What about my battle?" Gold shouted. The triplets turned around to see Gold standing up pointing at them with Cheren trying to calm him down. "Sorry. We prefer to battle women in the restaurant. If you wish to battle us, please visit our gym! Good Day!" Cilian said.

* * *

The door burst open. "Phew. There were more than I thought." Crytsal said, tired of escaping from the DHF. Well, two ladies who looked tired and are capable trainers can't keep the triplets' attention away.

"Excuse me, Crystal-hime, Bel-chan, would you like to battle with us?" Cress invited. The two girls looked at the triplets. "But I already have a gym badge." Bel said, confused. Cilan laughed, "I know that very well. But you see, you battle to get in this café."

"Oh I see. Crystal-senpai, should we?" Bel asked. "I don't see why not. But Chili… keep your hands off me." Crystal said as she pushed his hand away from her shoulder.

"Don't be stingy, Crystal-hime. How about we wage the same bet as last time?" Chili said suavely.

"Same bet?" Bel asked. "Yeah. Last time, they wagered a full payment our meal if I won and a date with them if I lost." Crystal explained. "Don't fall for it Crys! Sapphire already won us a meal!" Gold shouted. And then he just realized something, "Hey what about MY battle?"

"You'll get yours later. I'm hungry and so is Bel-chan. Right?" Crystal said. Bel's stomach growled in agreement. Crystal smiled, "So there you have it Gold. We'll have our battle first." She dragged Bel to the battle field.

"So, Crystal-hime, Bel-chan, may we know the Pokemon you'll be choosing?" Cress asked. Crystal and Bel sent out their Pokemon. Out came Mega-pyon and Kenki-chan, Meganium and Samurott. "I see. Then Chili and I shall battle. Is that alright with you brother?" Cress said to Cilan. Cilan nodded as he sat back to watch. "Shall we start? Simipour!" Cress sent out the newly recovered Simipour.

"Simisear, go easy on them!" Chili ordered.

"Don't you dare underestimate us Chili. Mega-pyon! Razor Leaf!" Crystal said. The leaves formed sprang towards Simipour. Simipour gladly took the attack. It created a dramatic scene where it pretended to be hit so hard, it doubled over and had a striking defeat. Crystal rolled her eyes seeing the overly reacted trainer and Pokemon.

"Kenki-chan! Aqua Tail!" Bel ordered. Simisear was hit and fainted.

"A beautiful battle! Beauty and strength is what attracts a man the most.!" Cress commented. Crystal gave and over exaggerated sigh and dragged Bel up the stairs. "Those triplets never take women seriously. Just like a certain someone." She muttered under her breath. "Hm? Did you say something, senpai?" Bel asked as they arrived to the upper floor. Crystal forced a smile on her face and said, "Nothing! Now, you must try their custard. It's simply divine." Crystal sat down and gave Bel a menu. "Okay!" Bel ordered her food and watched as her childhood friend finally took the stage. But just as Crystal avoided the question, she just realized the heavy atmosphere between the people sitting around her. The usually bickering couples were unusually quiet. Crystal knew something happened while she was not here. _But what?_

* * *

Gold stepped up to the platform, not looking pleased. The triplets had gone up to the second floor to wait tables. Gold was irritated as he never got a chance to battle them. "Give me your best fighter! I'll beat him black and blue!" he yelled at the line of waiters lined up for the picking.

"Hey, smartass! It's a DOUBLE battle if you didn't notice!" Blue taunted from above. The cross Gold looked behind him to find Cheren cowering back.

"Get over here!" Gold shouted.

"Don't be so mean Gold. Sheesh!" Blue continued to mock the amber-eyed boy.

"I swear. If she wasn't a girl and my senpai, I would mangle her." Gold muttered to himself.

"Gold senpai?" Cheren started.

"What?" Gold snapped. Cheren cleared his throat, pushed up his non-existent glasses, and pointed to the two waiters chosen for the fight. "Oh. Well… You two better be strong! Nyotaro!" Gold sent out a happy-go-lucky frog. It danced happily on the battle ground.

"I am sure you will be satisfied, Gold-san. Scoutland, the customer ordered a full course battle. Let's fulfill his order." The waiter said. The large fluffy dog stood proudly on stage.

"Unfezant! Please help me!" Cheren sent out the bird with the elegant mask. The other waiter sent out a female Unfezant.

"Let's go! Nyotaro, Dynamic Punch!" Gold instructed. The frog happily leaped up and towards Scoutland. "Scoutland! Counter it. Thunder Fang!" the waiter calmly ordered. The two Pokemon clashed together. The Politoad slammed its fist into the large dog as the electrified fangs sank into the slippery green skin of the frog. Both took a lot of damage.

Meanwhile, Cheren was having an aerial battle. "Unfezant! Work Up! And then use Air Slash!" Cheren said as he was riding on the airborne bird.

The other waiter was riding his Unfezant too. "Use Air Slash as well!" The waiter ordered. The two birds beat their wings and created an invisible slash of air. The two forces collided and created a mini explosion. The explosion caused wind to blow everywhere. All four trainers covered their eyes. Gold popped on his goggles. The protective dome went up in an instant again. Gold looked over to where Cheren was supposed to be through his goggles. Through the sand, Gold couldn't pinpoint where he was. That was, until Gold saw a bright light flash and flew at an impeccable speed. A loud cry and a sound of something hitting the ground were heard. The dust soon settled and it revealed that the sound came from the waiter. He and his Pokemon were down on the ground. The waiter got up and coughed out some of the dirt he inhaled. "I lost," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. Cheren nodded and looked over to Gold's side of the battle.

"I can't have some kid take all the glory. Nyotaro! Finish it! Surf!" Gold demanded. Water splashed all around and Nyotaro created a giant wave and rode it with its trainer. It flew towards the opposing force. The waiter that was already defeated ran off the battle ground into the observing area. Four glass walls appeared and surrounded the field while the wave crashed onto the sides. Gold's clothes were mainly soaked from the water and so was the waiter. The wave covered the large Scoutland from head to paw. The water was soon drained out through a pipe and it was revealed that the Scoutland had been defeated. "Unfezant and Scoutland are unable to battle! The challengers win!" the judged announced. Gold pumped his fist in the air.

"That was excellent, Gold-sama. Cheren-sama, was excellent as well." The waiter, now soaked, said.

Cheren blushed slightly and bowed deeply. "Th-thank you very much for your praise!" he said.

The waiter laughed and said, "You're welcome. Now, Gold-sama, would you like to be dried off first?" The waiter gestured to a room on the side.

"Naw. I'm alright. Bakutaro!" Gold called out Typhlosion. The Pokemon saw its trainer's wet clothes and understood. The fire on its back erupted and dried Gold's clothes to crisp in no time. "Thanks you two." Gold said as he returned both creatures in its respective Pokeball. "Let's eat, Cheren! I'm starving!" he grabbed the younger boy's wrist and dragged him up.

"That was a good battle, Cheren." His friends and his senpais said. Cheren blushed and said, "Thank you very much! I'm aiming to be a gym leader so I'm trying my best!" Blue cocked her eyebrow. "You're aiming to be a gym leader? Maybe this guy can give you a few tips." She pointed to the silent young man on the other side of the table. Green just gave Cheren a glance and sipped his coffee. Cheren kept that in mind and sat down next to his friends.

"Hey! What about my wonderful performance?" Gold asked. The table was silent yet again. Blue snickered a little. "What the hell? Nothing? Seriously? Argh!" Gold pouted and sat down. _Not fair. The freshman gets all the credit and I get snickers from Blue-senpai._ Gold kicked out and hit the table leg. He recoiled. "Arceus damn it!" he muttered a couple more curses. _This is NOT my lucky day._

**Me: Yay! Super long chapter to make up for the super short one last week!**

**Gold: I am so not satisfied.**

**Me: Ya. Okay. Too bad.**

**Gold: Wha...**

**Blue: So ANYWAYS, we got a question! Should we leave the characters to Red and Yellow OR change it to something different every week or so? Or just change it to another couple and leave it?**

**Bel: Oh and please check out Otakuchips-san's new one-shot series! My Heart's Voice. So far there's only a chapter on Green and Blue but she's working on a Frantic one right now!**

**Sapphire: What's Frantic?**

**Blue, Bel, Ruby: NOTHING! :)**

***Sapphire confused face***

**Emerald: Ahem. So meanwhile, leave a comment about the question**** in a review or something. Yeah. A review would be good. Like one about my battle debut? Or not.**


	13. Red for Girls and Blue for Boys?

Red for Girls and Blue for Boys?

Dinner was unusually quiet among the Dexholders. Sure, there were the conversations between some of them, but the typical bickering between some of them was missing. Blue was teasing of Gold but not a word was said to Green. Not that he minded the silence.

It wasn't just those two but the Hoenn Trio as well. Emerald was sitting in between a solemn Ruby and a really hushed Sapphire. He was trying to strike up some conversation between both of them but Ruby just dug into his food without a word. It looks like a Cold War has started between the infamous idiot couple.

Red breathed out a sigh of relief when it was time to go. As dense as he was, he felt uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere. Some waiter had brought a bill that was tremendously long. That scared Red for a moment, as Blue still had his wallet. But then, true to his word, Chili stepped up and grabbed the check right back up. "As I said, I'll be treating you," he said to Sapphire. Yet, he was unable to break the tensions within the group. He chuckled a bit and left with the long slip of paper. Blue tossed the wallet back to Red without a word and got up to leave. Red let out a sigh of relief as he got up to leave as well. The other sixteen got up too. The group exited from the café. Blue stretched out her arms and said, "So, should we go back slowly? I'm a bit full for running." Red replied for all the others who didn't seem to want to talk, "Sure. Let's go." He started walking to the path towards their dorm. Even though he seemed to be walking quite a reasonable pace, some people were walking faster than him while others were lagging behind. Blue and Ruby were walking ahead and Green and Sapphire were delaying themselves. The other Dexholders were walking at their own pace with their groups. The only one that seemed to be walking together with him was Yellow. Red didn't like it that everyone was separated. He grabbed Yellow's wrist and ran up and in front of Ruby and Blue. He turned around and cupped his hands together and shouted to the ones in the back, "Come on guys! You're slower than Slowpokes!" he teased. No one wanted to be called a Slowpoke, especially not from Red. Blue shot him a look and said, "Like you should be talking." She quickened her pace to match Red and Yellow's. The others did so as well. The trip home turned out to be a race between the eighteen people.

Blue is what you'd call a prodigy in academics, sports, and as well as looks. So it was no surprise when she outran Red easily leaving everyone but Sapphire in her dust. Sapphire, being raised by nature, had excellent stamina, speed, and reflexes. Even so, she couldn't beat the older girl. The finish line was decided to be the porch of the dorm. As the two girls neared, Sapphire decided to slow down a little bit. Blue glanced back saying, "Are you giving up? That's so not you!" Sapphire slowed down so much, she almost came to a dead stop. "Ya right! It ain't me! That's why I'm gonna do this!" Sapphire suddenly sprinted to her full speed, catching Blue off guard. But Blue wouldn't lose easily. Both girls sprinted as fast as their legs can carry them. What Blue lost to was Sapphire's spontaneous actions. At around the last four and a half meters, Sapphire squatted down and jumped forward. This had her airborne, past Blue, and landing on all fours on the porch barely a second before Blue stepped on. "Nice job Sapphire. You-you're pretty good. Beating me." Blue huffed out as she sat down on the steps. Sapphire did the same. "Hehe. Thanks Blue-senpai. I guess I should feel proud in beating the phantom ace of the Pokemon Academy?" she said. Blue took a swift glance at Sapphire before she got up and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Sapphire. And do you want a drink?" Blue walked to the kitchen. Sapphire got up to follow Blue into the large kitchen. "Yea. And what do ya mean ya don't know what I'm talkin about? I know that ya play for the teams in the Academy for a price." She said as she pulled a soda pop from the fridge. She was about to gulp it down but Blue snatched it out of her hands and took a huge drink. When the soda was half gone, Blue stopped and released a silent burp. "Girl, I really don't know what you're talking about. Oh, would you look at that! No more pops in the fridge! You know, when I drink soda, my lips start to let loose and let out some things I don't want to say but are still true… Like if someone has a crush on someone?" Blue raised her eyebrow at the face that was getting redder in realization. Blue decided to give the girl one more push before she was satisfied Sapphire would drop the topic for good. She leaned on the window still that faced the front lawn. "Oh look. Here comes the slowpokes. I can see Red, Gold, Crys, Silver, the new kids, oh, and there's RUBY and Rald!" she said, almost shouting the trigger word. That did the trick. Sapphire grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and quickly bolted to her room. Blue chuckled deeply. She resumed looking outside, now taking sips of her remaining soda.

Outside, Crys was just over taken by three guys: Red, Green, and Black. Green had touched down on the porch first and pumped his fists up in victory. Gold and Silver were leading now; Pearl was close behind; Bianca was surprisingly fast; Cheren was keeping a steady pace instead of sprinting as fast as he can like everyone else; Yellow, Lyra, White, Platina, and Diamond were doing their best to keep their food down; Ruby was jogging cockily next to Emerald, the slowest of them all. Blue chuckled again at the group and decided to go back to her own room.

White and Platina both collapsed on their beds when they got to their rooms. Both girls let out a slight groan. "Platina?" White called out to the girl on the other side of the room. "Yes, Cousin White?" Platina said in the best lady like voice she could manage with the food she ate threatening to come back up. "Why are our senpais crazy? First is their love of battles. Then it's their competitiveness. What's next?" White complained. Platina was silent for a moment and said, "I don't think I wish to find out." "Oh, but you will." A voice startled them. Both girls sat up and saw that Crystal was standing at their slightly closed door. She was holding a bucket with some bottles in them, some clothes under that, and had a towel over her neck. "Cr-Crystal-senpai!" White sputtered out. "It's not a good idea to leave your door open in this place. May I come in?"Crystal asked. Platina nodded her in. Crystal stepped inside and closed the door. "What do you mean by 'we will find out'?" Platina asked boldly. Something rare replaced the usual serious look on Crystal's face: a smile. "I'm not supposed to say anything. But. All I will say is that you guys are first years and all of you, and I mean all, even your classmates, should be aware of your surroundings for the pass week or so. Your senpais are sneaky and mischievous." Crystal said, half laughing. "But that's all I can tell you. Now, you two look dead. That little run tire you out? Come, I'll show you the bath." Crystal beckoned the two to follow her. The two girls were desperate for a relaxation. They dug into their suitcases for their personal necessities. They quickly followed Crystal to the first floor.

There, off to the side, were two barely noticeable cloths hanging above two corridors. One was red and the other was blue. "Okay. This is really important. You listening?" Crystal stopped in front of the two corridors. The girls nodded. "Now, you know this place is messed up as it is. But here, are the bathrooms. Toilets to the left, changing room straight ahead, and large bath further in. Got it?" The girls nodded again and started walking towards the red cloth, assuming red stood for females. "STOP!" Crystal yelled. The two girls stopped dead. "That was the point I was trying to tell you. The red cloth indicates the male's side. The blue one is for the females." Crystal warned. The two girls backed away from the red cloth. Crystal placed a hand on her head and rubbed it. "I think it was Blue's sick joke. It's quite easy to remember. Here, 'Blue is a Girl' and 'Red is a Boy.' Okay?" Crystal explained. Platina coughed, supposedly suppressing a laugh. Crystal shook her head. "Okay. Now that you know, let's go take a well deserved soak." Crystal proceeded to the corridor with the blue cloth over it. The girls gladly followed. Inside, there were numerous lockers and several girls were there, undressing. Crystal led them to a secluded aisle and started to strip. White was thankful that her shirt came off. She sweat so much, it was starting to stick. White dumped all of the clothes rapidly in the locker. Platina took her time and neatly folded her clothes and followed some other girls to the large bath. There, quite a few girls were there, washing themselves or soaking in the steaming water. All the Pokedex girls were there. Blue was leaning back, enjoying the hot steamy water and had a wet towel over her eyes. Yellow was washing her hair by the shower heads. Sapphire was scrubbing her own back with a towel. Bel was there too. She had just settled herself in the water and took delight to the hot water that surrounded her. Crystal, Platina, and White decided to bathe in the warm waters and sank themselves so that the water reached their necks. "Ahh. This feels so good~" White chimed. Platina nodded in agreement. The girls relaxed and let their bodies get a well deserved rest.

Outside the bathrooms, Gold had his own little scheme. He patted the back of his victim, Black. "Hey, dude, your hair is wild. Put this clip on before you go in." Gold slipped a blue hair clip over Black's messy hair. What he didn't know was that there was a camera in that clip. "Uh, thanks, Gold-senpai." Black said as he walked into the corridor. The one marked with the blue cloth. Not long after Black went in, screams were heard. Some boys who were also taking a bath ran out in towels. Red and Green rushed past Gold and down the corridor. "What is it?" they yelled. More screams came. The two boys saw that Black was standing there butt-naked, trying to cover his manhood with his shampoo bottle. "Oh my Arceus. You guys are retards. GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU." Blue advised the three oblivious boys. They just stood there being shocked until Green realized that where exactly they were. "Fuck." Green murmured as Blue got out from the bath and grabbed the Pokeball she always kept close from her wash basin. "PURIRI! SMASH THEM." She released the Wigglytuff. Fueled by his master's anger, Wigglytuff rammed into the three boys at full force. The boys were knocked outside into the common room. There was a crowd of boys surrounding them. Luckily for Green, his towel remained, while Red and Black, were not so lucky. When the two boys recovered, they scrambled for the nearest cloth, both had very red faces. Gold was in his room upstairs, watching everything unfold through the wireless camera. It looks like Gold finally had some blackmail material. _Thanks Blue-senpai. For teaching me the tricks and the nice view. _Gold laughed to himself.

**Me: Konichiwa! I'm sorry for updating so late! Teachers have been slaughtering us lately. **

**Rald: You shouldn't blame them when it is you who is to blame. Just admit you ran out of ideas.**

**Me: I've got tons of ideas but I always have problems getting to the point, you know? **

**Rald: Right. *rolls eyes***

**Me: Did you just roll your eyes at me? Okay, I see how it is, Rald. I'll make you feel the wrath of teachers. Good luck having P.E. with Lt. Surge.**

**Rald: WHAT? NO. NO. PLEASE NO.**

**Me: Okay, to save your sorry ass, go ask for reviews.**

**Rald: Please save me~ Please review, okay? Type like a sentence. That's alright. Please.**

**Me: Oh, and question! Should I change the characters around for categorization? I mean, sure, people LOVE RedxYellow, but maybe I should get some publicity for the other couples? Leave a comment in the reviews! See you!**


	14. Fire in the Morning

Fire in the Morning

Cheren awoke to the slight sunlight that came through the curtains. He got up and his bare feet touched the soft carpet. His hands naturally felt around his dresser for his glasses. It was only a few moments later had he remembered he no longer had them. He slipped into his slippers and felt his way to the door. He had to almost blindly walk to the stairs.

Once he had reached the stairs, he had bumped into someone. "Aiya!Cheren! You should be more careful!" It was Bel.

"Ah. I'm sorry Bel. I can't really see." Cheren said, recognizing the girl's voice.

"Oh? Why don't you put on your glasses?" Bel asked.

"You broke them remember? I have to go the bathroom to put on my contacts." Cheren reminded Bel.

"Oh yeah. But don't people still have an extra pair of glasses even if they have contacts?" Bel said as they started to walk down the stairs.

"We didn't get a new pair. Maybe I should. It is inconvenient in the morning." Cheren said.

"Let's go to get some after school!" Bel said as they arrived at the two bath corridors.

"Uh, sure."

Bel nodded and went into the blue curtained corridor. "It's a date then!" Bel waved off.

Cheren went into the red curtained corridor. As he went to the right for the bathrooms and washed his face, what Bel said had just registered themselves into Cheren's brain. The large mirror reflected the bright pink face of himself. _Calm down, Cheren. She was just being herself. She says that to everybody. _Cheren splashed his face with water. When he cleaned off his face with his towel, the large mirror had an extra figure. It was Pearl. "WAH!"Cheren was startled.

"Who were you talking to?" Pearl asked as he put down his towel and toothpaste.

Cheren realized that he was thinking out loud. "No one! Just talking to myself! Uh, good morning! You are Pearl correct?" Cheren said as Pearl started to brush his teeth.

"Mhm. Imma Pal." Pearl said with the foam in his mouth. Silence ran through the bathroom as the two boys were doing their own cleaning.

"Uh, I should go now. I really should wake up my roommate." Cheren said after putting on his contacts.

Pearl spit out the foam. "Ya. See you. I should probably do the same soon. My roommate sleeps like an Abra." Pearl waved Cheren off while he proceeded to wash his face.

Cheren went back up to his room and looked inside. It was still dark and Black was still snoring in his bed. Good thing Cheren slept with earplugs. He walked over to Black and started shaking his shoulder. "Black, wake up. We'll be late." Cheren said quietly.

Black groaned and said, "Five more minutes, mom." He shifted to face the other side. Cheren's face fell. "Two things. One, I'm not your mom. Two, we'll probably be late for breakfast." He said sternly.

Black jolted up. "Breakfast?" he scrambled himself out of bed. Half-awake, he walked to the door and went out. Cheren shook his head. He'd had to thank Mrs. Kurogane later on the phone, for the magic word. Cheren still couldn't believe that 'breakfast' was such an important term for Black. Cheren sighed and took out his white uniform from the closet. When Black came back from the bathroom, Cheren was already done dressing. Black yawned. "Cheren, you lied. Breakfast isn't until 7. It's only 6:30."

"Well, seeing how big this campus is, I think it'd be around that time when we arrive at the school dining hall." Cheren replied as he tossed Black's neatly folded uniform at him. "Now dress up. We should meet White and Bianca at the common floor." Cheren said. Black grunted as he did as he was told.

The two boys left their room with their school bags and key. As they walked towards the stairs, they encounter two other boys, Pearl and Diamond. "Ah. It's Missy's cousin's friends!" Diamond pointed out.

Cheren bowed and greeted them, "Good morning. Are you going to the dining hall for breakfast as well?"

Diamond nodded. "We are! We're going to meet Missy downstairs so we could go together!" he said excitedly. _Missy? Ah, he must mean Platina Berlitz, White's cousin. _Cheren nodded and the four boys headed downstairs. As they descended down the stairs, loud beeping noises echoed around the room. One came from Black's back pocket; one from Cheren's side pocket in his bag; one from White; one from Pearl; one from Diamond; one from Platina's hands. A total of six sources made that loud racket. "Turn that off will you?" a voice yelled over the noise. The six Dex Holders all rushed to get their Pokedexes and turn off the resonating beep. "I'm sorry!" Cheren apologized to the other dorm mates. They replaced their Pokedexes in a safe place in their bag and started to walk towards the door.

* * *

Blue got up from the sofa and stopped the group. "About time you got out. You're almost making me miss breakfast." She clicked her tongue.

"Good morning, Blue-senpai. May I ask what did you wait for?" Platina said.

Blue grinned. "I'm glad you asked that, Platina." She walked back to where she was sitting and produced a little black box. She smiled and walked back to the group of first years. "Well, ta-da!" she exclaimed while opening the box. Inside, were seven small objects. They were pins. Blue took them out and gave them to each of the first years. Platina examined it carefully. It was of a beautiful design. The pin was in the shape of the Phantom Pokemon, Mew. It was holding a Pokeball that was larger than itself, thus, the only parts of Mew that were actually seen was the head, the hands, the feet and the long tail. "Hehe. Like it? It's the badge that only you, Pokedex Holders, get to wear. Consider it an honor." Blue told them as she flashed her own symbol on her collar. The seven children smiled and pinned their emblem onto their collar or shirt. "OKAY! I am starving! Let's go to the dining room!" Blue signaled them to follow her. They complied and followed their senior on the path.

Blue led the group to the dining hall of the school, where it could provide everyone on campus with a week's worth of food at a time. Inside had sets of long tables, with seats enough for the thousands of students within the Academy. "Yo! Over here!" a voice shouted above all the chatter of the students. Gold was standing up from their table waving at them. Black tensed up. The traumatizing events of last night surfaced to his mind. Blue motioned for the group to go sit with them. Black reluctantly followed.

The eight students sat along with the other Pokedex Holders. "This place is so packed! Does everyone eat here?" Pearl asked.

"Most likely. It's the only place that is the closest to the school buildings without having to use Pokemon. This reminds me, you have to deposit all but one of your Pokemon in the storage boxes later." Blue said.

"Why?" Diamond asked.

Crystal replied for Blue, "Because they want to minimize the use of Pokemon within the school building. You know how powerful they can be. They wouldn't want to destroy the whole building would they? But, they still want us to be protected. By the way, the restrictions are…" the people at the table started to tune the girl out. "Understand?" Crystal finished. The first years' heads were already hurting and school hasn't even started.

"Crys, this is why I always call you Super Serious Gal. You need to chill. They can't learn all the rules in one darn day. Besides, they aren't that important," Gold said.

Crys wacked his head, "I told you to stop calling me that. What if the younger ones catch on? And rules are important. But you wouldn't know because you always break them." Crystal scolded.

"Whatever. Can we get breakfast already?" Green said as he got up.

"Agreed." Blue said as she got up as well. "Come on. We'll show you the skills of the awesome chefs here at the cafeteria." Blue told the first years. The whole group got up, leaving their bags on the benches. "Meta-chan! Watch the bags please?" Blue asked. The first years looked around and saw no one, not even a Pokemon. That is until Black spotted eyes on one of the bags. With a quick count, there was a total of eighteen bags were back there. The bag with eyes suddenly turned pink for a moment and waved to him. But as quick as it transformed, it turned back into a plain old bag.

The group walked to the even longer tables on the sides of the room. On them, were steaming platters of food. On the other side of the table, several chefs were cooking new dishes. Diamond's eyes glowed with delight. Blue smiled at the child. "Bon appetite, Diamond. Take anything you want," she said, handing him the largest plate the Academy offered. Diamond nodded and zoomed through the tables, taking a bit of everything, and a lot of some things. He was back at the table and had started eating before any of the other Holders could even blink. Some of them started to laugh out loud. The first years are sure interesting this year.

The Dex Holders began to go around the room to find some breakfast for their growling stomach. Pearl, Platina, Ruby, Yellow, White, and Super Serious… Crystal, went to the freshly baked bread. Red, Gold, Sapphire and Emerald headed for the section with stacks of waffles. Black, too, wanted to go to the waffles but he did not want to be with his Gold-senpai. Instead, he went to the scramble eggs with Silver, Blue, Green, and Bianca. Unfortunately, he and gotten his breakfast early and so did Gold. Diamond was not at the table anymore because he went to go get his second helping. That left the prankster and the pranked eating in silence for a while. Black noticed that Gold was staring at him amusingly. "I don't like you." Black stated.

"Well, that was blunt. You still mad about yesterday?" Gold asked.

"No shit. My back is still sore from the attack yesterday and everyone saw my private." Black said angrily.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Just a small prank. And I guess your private ain't so private anymore, huh?" Gold teased.

Black stood up abruptly. "Are you picking a fight? I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean I am weak." He took out a Pokeball.

"Are you willing to prove that, kiddie?" Gold smirked as he positioned a Pokeball with is extendable cue stick.

"You bet. Boar! Show'em what we're made out of!" Black sent out the raging pig. The Emboar's fiery beard glowed with yellow flames.

"Bakutaro! Let's teach them to respect their elders!" Gold launched the Pokeball into the air. The ball exploded and a large badger-like Pokemon replaced its presence. The back of the badger's neck erupted to a beautiful flame.

The two Pokemon and trainers were raring to go. Tensions rose as the nearby people backed away from the roaring flames the two emitted. Both were ready to launch an attack anytime. But suddenly, a large downpour of water doused their fighting spirit and fire. "That's enough, boys. Sit down and eat." Blue ordered. She had sent Kame-chan out after she saw the childish bickering when she came back from the buffet tables. The Blastoise had skillfully maneuvered the blasts of water so that it only soaked the two fire Pokemon and their trainers. The water was nowhere close to the other people and their possessions. While holding her tray in one hand, Blue motioned Meta-chan to take action. The pink Ditto undid its transformation of a bag and slipped around the two Fire Pokemon and squeezed. Blue sat down at her seat and started eating. Green and Red followed her lead, ignoring the shouts for Blue to release the Pokemon from the two boys. However, the younger ones, such as Yellow, Crystal, Emerald, Pearl, and Cheren, were too shocked to sit down. "If you return them to their Pokeballs and finish eating, they won't suffer anymore." Blue warned the two younger boys. The two stared long and hard at the older girl's figure. Finally, both trainers decided that retreating would be best for their Pokemon. Each took out their Pokeball and called back their Pokemon from the grip of the Ditto. "Good. Now sit your ass down and eat. Class starts in thirty minutes." Blue said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Gold and Black sat back down at their seat and started poking their food. The other Dex Holders sat down and ate in silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the little fiasco, Green looked at his watch and got up. "We should leave." He stated. The group got up together and walked out of the large cafeteria. They walked east and soon arrived at the school buildings. They were two rose and white colored buildings connected by a single ivy-covered bridge in between. But before they could even got near the building, they were stopped by a person in a blue uniform. "Excuse me, please register your Pokemon in the storage first please." He asked the group. "We were just heading there. Don't worry. We know the rules." Red assured the man in the uniform.

Red led the gang to the booths. "Deposit your Pokemon in the machines here. You can keep one but make sure you let the regulation lady look at it first." Red told the first years as he placed his Pokeballs in the machine. He let Pika out. "Hey, buddy. Ready for the new school year?" Red asked his Pokemon. "PIKA!" the little mouse happily replied. Red walked forward to the lady behind the tables. "Daisy?" he said, recognizing the lady.

"Oh! Hello, Red. How are you? Are you going to register Pika as your school Pokemon for today?"the lady replied.

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks." Red said, extending his arm so Pika could easily land on the table.

"Daisy?" another voice mimicked the pervious question. Green walked up to the table where Daisy was playing with Pikachu.

"Hi there, Green! I haven't seen you in a long time." Daisy said cheerfully. Green's Scizor followed him to the table.

"Why are you here?" Green asked.

"I'm helping Grandpa by being the new nurse of the school!" she replied as she stood up to pat the tall boy's head.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here, registering the Pokemon?" Green asked.

"Ah, umm…" Daisy hesitated. She was clearly hiding something. Green knew his sister.

"Go on." Green pushed.

"I'm… I'm helping Bill with the systems…" Daisy said quietly in her brother's presence.

"What?" Green said. It was not because he didn't hear her answer, but it was because he didn't like her answer. Green never liked the computer nerd.

"Hiya! Red! Green! And even Blue!" a voice called out. _Speak of the devil_. Green looked up to see the man with messy brown hair in a suit and tie. Blue walked up to Daisy and registered her Wigglytuff.

"Hey, Bill! Aren't you busy today?" Blue asked as Wigglytuff was registered.

"Tell meh 'bout it. There are just so many systems Ah need to manage this year. The first day is always da worst." Bill said in a heavy accent.

Green just frowned at Bill and turned around to leave. "We are going to be late if we don't go now, Red, Blue, Yellow." He said, heading towards the building on the right.

"Wait up, Red-senpai!" Black shouted as he followed the four older students. "Hold on there. You're not going that way." Crystal held onto his collar. "We're going that way." She pointed to the left. "Why?" Black whined as his hero walked further away to the right. "That's the high school building. The middle school building is that way." Crystal dragged him down the left path. "No…" Black whined as the rest of the group followed them towards the middle school building.

**Me: Now, first day of school is special for everyone so I'm making it a two part day! **

**Black: I want to be with Red-senpai. I don't want to be with Gold.**

**Gold: That's Gold-SENPAI to you, kiddo.**

**Black: Don't you forget I still need to pay you back, SENPAI.**

**Gold: Bring it.**

**Me: Do I need to get Blue here again?**

**Blue: What about me**

**Gold and Black: Nothing! *acting like best friends***

**Blue: Is that so? *turns around and leaves***

***Gold and Black relaxes***

**Me: So if you don't want me to call Blue back here, go get reviews.**

**Gold: Erm… Please leave a review… and umm… Rene's goal is to get 100 reviews by chapter 20. Help contribute!**

**Black: Yea. Leave a review and next chapter, there's going to be a shout out to anyone who left a review after chapter eight, so now's your chance to give us your opinion and support! See you!**


	15. First Day Classes

First Day; Classes

**Each point of view is a new period. So Blue and Green's P.O.V. is Homeroom, Crystal's and Silver's is first and etc. Except for Ruby's and Sapphire's which bounce back and forth and go hand and hand. And there are Japanese words in this story. I am not sure if they will turn out right online. But anyways, the romanji is in parentheses ().**

"Do you hear wailing?" Yellow asked her friends. Red strained his ears and shook his head. "Nope. It's just your imagination, Yellow. Don't worry about it," Red assured the girl. The four seniors continued walking and arrived at the entrance of the high school building. They took off their shoes and placed them in the shoe lockers. Instead, they replaced their shoes with indoor cloth shoes. They climbed up to the fourth floor, where the third years are supposed to be.

They first arrived at Blue's and Green's classroom, H3-1. "Hey, lookie. We're in the same class, Greenie." Blue giggled.

"Shut up, Pesky Woman. I had wished we weren't in the same room the whole damn day. But it seems inevitable," Green sighed.

"Don't say that, Green. I want to be in the same class as everyone too. But I'm alone in H3-2," Yellow said sadly.

"Aww… Come here, girl. Hug from big sister Blue." Blue pulled Yellow into her chest and squeezed. "At least you are in the same year. You worked hard to skip two grades. I'm proud of you!" Blue praised the girl in her arms. Yellow's face was literally buried in Blue's large chest. She was squirming a little before but it had stopped.

"Uhh… Blue… You're killing Yellow!" Red tried to rescue Yellow. Blue released Yellow and Yellow took huge gulps of air in. "Oops. Sorry Yellow." Blue apologized.

"It's alright, Blue. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Yellow said after she regained control of her breathing.

The bell for homeroom rang as the group was talking. Red and Yellow had to say a quick goodbye and run into their respective rooms. Green and Blue went into their classroom. A moment later, class H3-1's homeroom teacher came into the room. Green and Blue froze the moment their eyes lay on the man. The old man was in a wheel chair and had a box and a Swinub on his lap.

"Arceus kill me now." Blue cursed as she unconsciously grabbed hold of Green's sleeve.

Green looked over his shoulder and saw the girl trembling mad. Green sighed and pulled his sleeve away from the girl and let his hand rest on the shorter girl's head. "Calm down. You knew Pryce was a teacher here. You were bound to meet him." Green calmed the wavering Blue.

"Good morning class. I am your homeroom teacher, Pryce. Please line up over here so we can decide your seats with a lottery." Pryce said to the students in the room. The students did as told and lined up against the chalkboard. Blue complied to it as well. "When I call your name, please step forward and pick a number from this box." Prce said as he picked up the attendance list and read off the first name, "…Aomine, Blue. Come up." Pryce called out. Blue hesitated before Green pushed her out of the line. Blue glared at Green and then walked up to the petite man. She was easily a good meter taller than him in his wheel chair. She stood there for a good while, staring into the man's eyes. She finally stuck her hand into the box and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "So what is your number, Aomine-kun? Please match up your number to the chart on the wall." Pryce said. Blue read her number and started walking to the back. "Your number is six?" Pryce asked. Blue gave a quick nod before she sat herself down in the seat near the window in the back row. "Very well. Next is Azuki, Mika." Pryce continued.

Everyone in the room was mostly seated when it was Green's turn to draw a seat. Green stuck a hand in the box and pulled out a number. He checked the chart and couldn't believe his eyes. Okay, maybe he could. Green sighed deeply and walk to the back of the room. He stood in front of a boy's desk. The desk was next to Blue's.

"You seem to be in my seat." Green told the boy.

The boy didn't hear Green the first time because the boy seemed to have his full attention on Blue. Green cleared his throat and the boy's attention was brought upon Green's figure. "I said, you are in my seat."

The boy looked confused. "No I'm not. My number is…" he started when he noticed Green glaring at him. "Oh, maybe I am in the wrong seat." The boy timidly got up and moved to the front.

"Do you really sit there?" Blue asked.

"I should ask you the same question," Green said as he dropped his number on Blue's desk. On the paper was a number, 6.

"Oops. You caught me red-handed. I took your seat." Blue admitted. Green rolled his eyes as Pryce finished seating the students.

* * *

In the middle school building, Crystal was sitting in her seat in the front, taking notes in her English class. Silver was sitting behind her, head on his desk, slightly snoring. "Please read the next paragraph, Ginjiro-kun," the teacher, Drayden-sensei asked. Crystal nudged her elbow into Silver's head and he jolted up. Everyone looked at him as he picked up his book blankly, not knowing what to do. Crystal picked up her book so that Silver could see it over her shoulder and pointed to where he needed to read. Silver stalled by clearing his throat and started to read.

"_**On the other part are two rocks, whereof the one reaches with sharp peak to the wide heaven, and a dark cloud encompasses it; this never streams away, and there is no clear air about the peak neither in summer nor in harvest tide. No mortal man may scale it or set foot thereon, not though he had twenty hands and feet. For the rock is smooth, and sheer, as it were polished. And in the midst of the cliff is a dim cave turned to Erebus, towards the place of darkness, whereby ye shall even steer your hollow ship, noble Odysseus. Not with an arrow from a bow might a man in his strength reach from his hollow ship into that deep cave. And therein dwelleth Scylla, yelping terribly. Her voice indeed is no greater than the voice of a new-born whelp, but a dreadful monster is she, nor would any look on her gladly, not if it were a god that met her. Verily she hath twelve feet all dangling down; and six necks exceeding long, and on each a hideous head, and therein three rows of teeth set thick and close, full of black death. Up to her middle is she sunk far down in the hollow cave, but forth she holds her heads from the dreadful gulf, and there she fishes, swooping round the rock, for dolphins or sea-dogs, or whatso greater beast she may anywhere take, whereof the deep-voiced Amphitrite feeds countless flocks. Thereby no sailors boast that they have fled scatheless ever with their ship, for with each head she carries off a man, whom she hath snatched from out the dark-prowed ship."**_ Silver read from the book.

"Very well. Thank you Ginjiro-kun. You may sit down." Drayden told Silver and started to explain the excerpt. After he sat down, Silver whispered to Crystal, "Thanks." Crystal gave a single nod before she went back to taking notes on what the teacher said.

* * *

The bell for first period to end rang. Ruby leaned back and stretched. He had to relieve his brain of math problems. The pencil in his hand accidently knocked the head of the guy behind him.

"Ouch." The boy yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Wally. You okay?" Ruby said, checking the fragile boy's head.

Wally swatted Ruby's hand away. "I'm alright Ruby. Stop fussing. We should go change for PE now." Wally said as he took out his uniform from a green cloth bag.

"Okay. Let's go," Ruby got up with his neatly folded set of clothes. The two walked out of their classroom and turned towards the stairs.

"Ruby! Wait up!" a voice yelled from above. The two boys turned around and saw Emerald dragging Sapphire down the stairs. Ruby grew quiet. "Hey, we have the same PE class anyways, why not go together?" Emerald said. "Who's this?" he noticed the green haired boy next to his friend.

"This is Wally. I met him before when I came to Hoenn. He just entered the Academy this year because he has a weak body. Wally, this is the owner of the third Pokedex, Emerald." Ruby introduced.

"Oh, so you are the one who was supposed to have the Pokedex." Wally said in realization.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked as the four started to head down the stairs.

"Oh, you see, I've been in possession of your Pokedex for a while. It was washed away from Professor Birch during a rainy day. Speaking of which, how is Grovyle?" Wally inquired the small boy.

"Grovyle? Ah! Do you mean Sceptile?" Emerald said, showing Wally the lizard's Pokeball.

"Yes! How are you, Sceptile? Remember me?" Wally stopped and smiled at the Sceptile. The gecko inside the Pokeball happily expressed that it had remembered the green haired boy.

"HEY YOU KIDS. GET TO CLASS!" a teacher yelled at the group. The four trainers rushed to the locker rooms. The three boys went straight into the boys locker room on the first floor, leaving Sapphire by herself. "When is Ruby stop going to be mad at me?" Sapphire pouted as she went into the locker room. There were a lot of girls there already. "It wasn't even my fault. We did win it so what's his problem? He was the one who did unnecessary damage on Chamo. Why do we even have to change? Clothes is clothes." Sapphire went on to complain about the world.

"Well someone's moody today. What's up?" a voice asked. Sapphire turned around and saw a girl with fiery red hair.

"Flannery!" Sapphire exclaimed as she threw her arms over the tall girl.

"Hey girl. What class are you in? I'm in M2-1 with your boyfriend." Flannery teased the girl.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS ANYWAYS?" Sapphire defended.

"Okay, okay, stop hitting me. How did I know? Well, Winoa doesn't exactly have tight lips and he isn't exactly unnoticeable," Flannery laughed. "And I think you should put on some pants before Surge gets here." She added. Sapphire grumbled and went to her locker to find her gym pants.

"Well, well. Aren't you two ladies taking your time?" a deep voice said. The two girls turned to face a tall man with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. "Surge! What are you doing in the girl's locker room?" Flannery said as she moved to cover up Sapphire.

"That's Lt. Surge to you. Or maybe it should be Coach Surge. Ahem. Why aren't you doing your warm ups yet?" Lt. Surge asked. "If this was a war, you would have been fried by now." He said, recalling his days in the army.

"Well, this ain't a war. And if it was a war, we wouldn't be doin warm ups and all that crap, nor do we have to change into this." Sapphire snapped as she pulled up her gym shorts.

A vein popped in Lt. Surge's head. "If this was a war, I'd have you sent out without any weapons!" Lt. Surge argued back.

"I don't need any! My Pokemon are plenty enough!" Sapphire said as she started to walk out the door.

"You never snap back to your superior or your teacher. And I'm both! 20 laps around the track for your warm up!" Lt. Surge called after her.

Sapphire's head popped back in. "That's it? " Sapphire asked in a taunting voice.

Almost all of Lt. Surge's buttons were being pushed. "No! 50 laps!" he stated again.

"That little? I run that much before breakfast." Sapphire lied.

"100 laps around the school! You are not to return to class until you are finished!" Lt. Surge was red with anger.

Sapphire stared into the man's icy blue eyes. "Fine." She finally said. She turned around and headed out the door.

"W-wait for me!" Flannery called after her. Once Flannery got Sapphire back into her sights again, Sapphire was pumping her fists in the air and yelled, "Yes! No more classes!" Flannery shook her head. _That girl._She laughed as she joined Sapphire and the rest of the 8th graders for a jog.

**Few Minutes Later – **

Lt. Surge was addressing the tired out 8th graders, "Today, and for the rest of the week, we will do physical assessments. There will be pushups, curl ups, chin ups, speed test, and stamina test. I'll be nice to you and have you do one test a day but I expect nothing less than fifty pushups and curl ups, twenty five chin ups, less than fifteen seconds for the speed test, and more than 20 laps for the stamina test. Once we are done, you pipsqueaks will go to the nurse's office to get your measurements taken. Everyone find a partner and take these sheets for recording."

Ruby looked around for a partner. Emerald was still doing his warm up laps and it seems that he is being punished for being so slow. Sapphire is out of the question. According to what Flannery told him, he estimated she will need at least three periods to finish her running. That left Wally. Ruby walked over to Wally who was still lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay? Should I go get the nurse?" Ruby asked Wally while sticking a hand out for him.

"No. I'm alright." Wally said as he placed the neck of his shirt up to his mouth and nose. Wally took in deep breaths while sitting like that. A few moments later, Wally got up and said, "Okay. Let's start." Ruby smiled and dropped down into pushup position.

* * *

"Yamato-kun, how do you translate, 'I love food?' to Japanese?" Palmer asked Dia, hoping to catch the boy not paying attention.

To his surprise, Diamond answered quickly and correctly, "食べ物は大好き (Tabemonowadaisuki)"

Palmer nodded in approval. "Good. Now, Pearl- I mean, Kazuma-kun, how do you translate, 'I love my daddy?'" he turned his attention to Pearl.

Several people giggled. Pearl's face became slightly red. "I am not answering that. And isn't it against the rules for people to teach their own kid?" Pearl complained.

Palmer shrugged, "It wasn't in my contract. I just teach Japanese. Now answer the question."

Pearl grunted and replied, "パパが大好き (Papa gadaisuki)"

Palmer smiled, "Good boy. You know when to use は(wa) and when to use が(ga)." Pearl leaned back into his chair, feeling the mocking stares that bore into his back and the glances he gets from the front.

"I am so going to change classes." He grumbled to himself. Meanwhile, Dia propped his book up and took out his second bento. Yes, second. The first on was eaten after first period gym. It was now third period. Dia opened the cover and took out his chopsticks. "頂きます (Itadakimasu)," he whispered to himself and dug in.

* * *

Cheren put on an apron and headed to his next class. The next class is Home Economics, a class where the whole year gets joined like PE. Unlike, PE, instead of one large class, the students of is mixed into three separate classes. He, Bel, White, and Pearl were in the same class. They walked into one of the kitchens in the fifth floor of the building. Inside, Cress was sitting on a stool, reading a book on culinary art. He looked up at his first students to arrive. "Hello there, I am your teacher for today. Please partner up with someone and move to a station." Cress instructed.

Cheren stood there, a bit confused. "Um, excuse me. But aren't you about the same age as us?" he asked before Cress continued reading.

"Yes. I am fifteen. However, my brothers and I have graduated at the top of the famous ToostukiCulinary school. Therefore, we are fully qualified to teach cooking." Cress answered.

Cheren nodded, satisfied with the answer. He turned around to ask who would be his partner but White and Bel had already formed a team, getting quite excited. This left him to be partnered with Pearl. "Uh, it is a pleasure to work with you, Pearl-san," Cheren said, bowing.

Pearl stared at Cheren for a while before speaking, "Are you always this formal?"

Cheren was surprised at the question. It was true that he has always mind his manners and the way he talked, but no one had pointed it out. "Um… I guess. Is it bothering you?"

Pearl shook his head. "No. It's alright."

Other students started walking into the classroom. When Cress was satisfied with the attendance, he began the class, "Good morning. I am Cress." He introduced himself. Several girls squealed at his name. Cress held up his hands for silence. "I am about the same age as you so there is no need for you to call me sensei and all that what-not. However, I do wish for you to respect me and as well as the other students by not making unnecessary noise." He continued. The girls died down. "Today, we will be making some simple pancakes. Please come up to get your ingredients." He instructed. People started to pile into the front, grabbing flour, butter, eggs, baking soda, and whatever else they want to add to their waffles. The instructions were written on the blackboard and Cress had pointed out important points in his notes. Cheren hastily copied them down while Pearl grabbed the ingredients. Cheren mixed the ingredients while Pearl prepared the pan. When it was time to cook their batter, Pearl poured the batter in the pan. It exploded. "Simipour! Put that fire out!" Cress reacted immediately. Simipour released a powerful blast of water that smothered the small fire. Pearl was soaked and his face was blackened.

"Just what did you put in your batter?" Cress demanded.

"I don't understand. I mixed all the ingredients correctly." Cheren explained.

"And all I did was wash the pan with this." Pearl held up a bottle of clear liquid, its label faded off.

Cress grabbed the bottle, opened it, and smelled it. "This is vinegar. Don't you know about the reaction between baking soda and vinegar?" Cress said, his voice rising. For the first time in his life, the boy, usually calm as water, was feeling his anger boil.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm bad at cooking!" Pearl said in his defense.

Cress stared into Pearl's orange eyes. Finally, Cress turned around and said, "Very well. Every one, please continue your cooking. And you two," he turned around and looked at the two partners, "will receive a failing mark if the same thing happens during this semester again. Understood?" Both boys nodded. Cress sighed and walked back to the front of the room.

Cheren turned to Pearl. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't cook?" Cheren asked.

Pearl shrugged, "You never asked."

Cheren placed a hand on his temples. "We will have to practice outside of class then. I never received a bad mark, let alone a failing one, and I'm not going to start now." Cheren started to take a cloth and clean up the mess. "Come on, Pearl. Let's clean this up and make a new batch. And let me make the pancakes this time alright?" Pearl nodded. They started over and this time, Cheren did everything. They finished just in time and Cress had passed them for the day. Cheren breathed a sigh of relief and took off his apron. Looks like Black isn't the only one he needs to take care off here.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I lied. This first day may be a three or four parts instead of two. Anybody notice the Shokugeki no Soma refrence? No? What about the Odyssey reference? Not that one either? Okay. But to my other part of my promise, I will have a shout out! Let's go!**

**Red: Gunre the Swedish Spartan, thanks for your continued support!**

**Blue: Glaceon1362, thanks, and are you willing to trade me your cute Glaceon for uh, I don't know, maybe this strong Frolass I borrowed (stole) from Crystal's collection?**

**Crystal: Blue, give her back! And RealityLost, thank you for your review! **

**Sapphire: Thanks Supersexygothmew! Gosh that's a mouthful. So uh, who's May? Ain't no May gonna take my place!**

**Platina: As always, -san, thank you for your support. Did you notice my friend has the same name as you? Also, apparently our author is way too busy with her exams lately and is not answering you at the moment. I think she is just making excuses. (Me: I'm so sorry!)**

**Black: Mathiasosx, I will beat Red! Someday….. (Red: Good luck, bro. Lol)**

**Emerald: xxxDreamingflowerxxx, thank you for your continued feedback! This story has so much holes that you cover up!**

**Green: *Sigh* I guess guest reviewers have their rights too. Cutiepiepo2, thanks. But why would you like me and that Pesky Woman together? *Shakes head* There's also Luna Patrick, three Guests, and Mi-chan. Thank you for contributing.**

**Gold: SlashDrag0n, thanks for pointing out our author's mistakes!**

**Ruby: Ayumi Suzuki, thank you for your review! I just love the name and profile pic.**

**Yellow: gameipedia, you should read the manga! It's the only one where I exsist!**

**Diamond: Faliara, thank you!**

**Emerald: XxSpec77xX, Surge was terrible. And thanks for your support.**

**Gold: passwordrawr, thanks! I'd beat that kid anyday! (Black: No you won't. Loser.)**

**Yellow: Silver Serene Moonlight, thank you! And your stories are awesome. Good luck with your state test!**

**Red: Pokeperson1000, your review was great. Thank you!**

**Silver: ****OC-FREE Dinosaur, thanks.**

**Pearl: Shea Yuu, thank you!**

**Wally: I know I'm not supposed to be here… but the author has allowed a special exception for me to thank a reader who had saved Otakuchips. Thank you, leontinees! Thank you very very much for pointing out that HUGE mistake that chapter 4 got doubled and chapter 3 got deleted. Thank you. And anyone who had that same problem, it is fixed so please read Sapphire's Sweet Victory again if you didn't already do so. **

**Everyone: WE KNOW OUR AUTHOR IS LAZY AND HAS RECENTLY DISCOVERED POKEMON EMULATORS ON HER PHONE BUT PLEASE GIVE HER REVIEWS!**


	16. Lunch Time

Lunch Time

Red stretched as he finished his English class just moments ago. Some of the students in class H3-3 got up with their friends for lunch. Others, mostly girls, started to crowd around him. "Hey, Red-sama, can I be on the Student Council? I can be your secretary." Some of them stated. After a while, they got into a fight among themselves about who should be his secretary. Pokeballs were about to be thrown.

As it was his job to keep the peace, Red sighed and got up. "I'm sorry, girls," he started. The girls stopped bickering and stared at him. "I have already decided my Council. There is no room. I'm sorry." Red said as he pushed his way out the classroom.

Groans of disappointment were heard and the group of girls soon dispersed. Red walked a short distance to the class next door. He poked his head in and he saw Yellow finishing a math problem even though class was already dismissed. That's the hardworking girl he knew. "Hey Yellow! It's lunch time already. Stop working." Red ordered as he entered the room. Several pairs of eyes were drawn to him as he entered.

Yellow looked up from her work and smiled at Red. "Hi Red. Is it lunch time already?" Yellow looked out the window to see the large clock tower. It was five minutes past twelve. "Usually Blue would have come get me by now." Yellow said worriedly. She was right. Blue was usually the first to bounce out of the classroom and go around, gathering her friends for lunch.

"Shall we go see what's taking those two so long?" Red asked. Yellow nodded and put away her work in her desk. She got up and the two walked over to the first class. Inside, Green was being surrounded by a large group of girls, most of them having cameras. Red could tell that there were some girls from his class as well. Blue was nowhere to be seen. Red pushed his way through the crowd and got to Green's desk. Green was sleeping with earphones plugged into his ears. Red was surprised to see the usually serious Green being so defenseless and sleeping in class.

"Okay girls. I'm sorry. But if you would please delete the pictures, that would be great. Unless…" Red said as he released Pika from its Pokeball. "Unless you wish for me to take care of those forbidden items," Red said, pointing to a nearby camera. Pika's cheeks sparked a little. Girls immediately started to back away and tried to run. Pika knew what he needed to do and ran after them. He released a series of small shocks. Not strong enough to harm the girls but just enough to fry the camera memory. Pika held his head up high as it climbed back to its trainer. It gave a taunting look as if to say, 'who's next?' to the girls. The remaining girls quickly fumbled with their cameras and deleted the photos of Green. When they were done, Red gave them a brilliant smile and said, "Thank you for your cooperation." The girls blushed and fled out the door.

Red then turned his attention to Green, who still had his head on the desk. Blue walked in. "Where were you, Blue?" Yellow asked as Red shook Green awake.

"Bathroom," she replied coldly. "Let's go to lunch already." Blue turned around and walked out once again.

"What's wrong with her?" Red asked the Green that was now yawning.

"Homeroom teacher."

Red and Yellow looked confused. Green rubbed his eyes and added, "Our homeroom teacher is Pryce. She's been like that since homeroom." Red and Yellow nodded, understanding why their friend had acted that way.

"Let's go to lunch then." Yellow said and the three left the class room, following Blue.

* * *

"Super Serious Gal, let's go eat lunch. Just the two of us." Gold pestered Crystal as she was trying to get her lesson plan ready for when she was going to work part time later that day.

"If I were to eat lunch, it wouldn't be with you," she replied. "Silver, would you like to go to the cafeteria with me?" Crystal said to the boy behind her.

Silver shrugged and got up with Crystal. "Sure… My treat… For helping me in English…" he said.

"Woah, what? Silver, the selfish, obnoxious guy is treating a girl?" Gold said, making a surprised face.

"I think you are describing yourself." Both of them stated at the same time.

The trio exited class M3-1 and started to walk downstairs. As they were turning the corner, Silver, who was in the front, bumped into someone. That person began to fall. Luckily, he reacted fast and grabbed whoever was about to fall down by the waist. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Silver asked the person in his arms. It was Lyra. Her face was as red as a shiny Gyarados.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," she said as she stepped away from Silver's grip.

"Are you sure? You look so red." Crystal asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Lrya said as she quickly turned around to leave.

Gold intercepted her. "Hold on there, Pretty Lady. How about eating lunch with us? You were sitting with us at dinner yesterday." He said.

"No. I'll be fine." She said as she tried to maneuver her way around Gold.

"Is that all you can say? Come on, Pretty Lady. Not everyone can sit with the handsome and dashing Gold-sama." He praised himself.

Silver and Crystal walked over to him and hit his head simutaniously. "You're scaring her." They both said.

Crystal dragged Gold down the stairs by the ear. Silver was about to follow when his eyes met up with Lrya's.

They stood there for a moment when Silver finally said, "Want to have lunch with us?"

"Eh? I don't want to be a bother…"

"it's alright."

"But I'll be a nucience…"

"I said, it's alright. Come." Silver stuck out his before Silver stepped up to grab her wrist and ran to catch up with Crystal and Gold.

* * *

Sapphire finished with her 100 laps just after the end of the period bell rang. She collapsed onto a grassy field and closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair into her face. "Don't you think you ought to change your clothes?" someone said to her just as something cold touched her face. Sapphire jolted up and got into a fighting position. She relaxed when she saw that the voice was Ruby's. He was holding out a can of cold lemonade in his hands.

"Wh-what are you doin here?" Sapphire asked. Ruby shrugged and sat down on the grass and opened the can of lemonade.

"Wally and Emerald are training their Pokemon somewhere. I have no interest." He said as he drank the lemonade. They sat there for a moment in silence."So are you going to change so we can go to the cafeteria already?" Ruby said as he broke the silence.

Sapphire looked down at her shorts and t-shirt with the Pokemon Academy crests. "Why should I? I like my gym uniform. It's comfier than the stupid sailor uniform." Sapphire replied.

Ruby shrugged. "Okay. Suit yourself. But personally, I thought it looked quite good on you," he murmured to himself, almost inaudible.

However, Sapphire's ears were probably better than an Audino's. Sapphire's face lit up when Ruby turned around to walk to the cafeteria. Sapphire had enough. She didn't want to have this cold war anymore. She breathed in deeply, put away the devil called pride, and said, "I'm sorry."

Ruby's head snapped around and his crimson eyes bore into her ocean blue ones. "Apology accepted. Now that we are okay again, I think I should advise you to go to the shower rooms." Ruby put a hand to his mouth, as if to surpress a laugh.

"Why?" Sapphire asked, lifting her arms to smell herself. "I don't think anyone would like to eat with us, noting the Pokemon poop in your hair." Ruby burst out in laughter.

Sapphire ran a hand through her hair and looked back at where she was lying. True to Ruby's words, there was a mush of poop in her hair as well as the ground. "Ruby! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sapphire asked as she tried to dig out as much of the poop out of her hair. Sapphire didn't really mind the poop being there, but Sapphire didn't know why her brain was telling her to groom herself. Her brain does that sometimes, tell her what to do without telling her why. And it was usually around Ruby.

Ruby shook his head. "Just go wash your hair in the shower rooms. Or do I have to do it for you? Come on, we only have an hour for Lunch. There's only 45 minutes left."

Sapphire got up and said, "Fine. I'll take a shower." Sapphire grumbled as she got up. Ruby chuckled and escorted Sapphire to the locker rooms.

* * *

Diamond filled his plate with the delicacies of the Pokemon Academy buffet tables. Since they met, Platina had always wondered where that food went, seeing that he was the same, year round. She had once concluded a childish theory that there was a black hole in his stomach that somehow left his insides alone, like a Dusclops. Of course, that couldn't happen. Dia's voice pulled Platina back into the real world, "Missy! Why aren't you taking anything? Is the food not to your tastes?" He asked worriedly.

Platina looked down to see her plate empty and Dia holding two plates piled high. Platina gave Dia a small smile and said, "No. I am alright. I am just thinking. What do you recommend?"Dia racked his brains for a balanced meal for Platina. He put his two plates down and took Platina's plate.

"Let's see. A cheese sandwich, peas, tofu, some melon cubes, and a cup of yogurt. There. That should be enough. Let's go get Pearl and eat!" Dia said, handing Platina the plate, now filled, and picked up his two plates. He scanned the crowd for his childhood friend and found him by the desserts. "Ah! There he is. And I almost forgot about dessert! Let's go, Missy!" Dia said. The two maneuvered through the crowd to their friend. About half way, they were stopped by someone Dia did not want to see. Jetto, Missy's supposed childhood friend, cut them off.

"Good Arceus, Platina, what are you eating? With this crowd of peasants too? Come, I shall tell my personal chefs to prepare something for you." Jetto said, grabbing Platina's wrist.

Dia quickly stepped in between them. "Let. Her. Go." He said firmly.

"And what are you going to do about it? Throw your food at me?" Jetto asked, taunting.

"No. I will." Platina cut in. She held her plate high above her head. "I'm sorry, Jetto. I wish to eat with my friends. Please let go," she said. Jetto was reluctant, but let go of Platina's wrist.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you find the food disgusting." He grumbled as he left. Pearl came running to the two, maneuvering through the receding crowd of people.

"Are you guys alright? What did that jerk want?" Pearl asked.

Platina shook her head, "It was nothing, Pearl. He just wanted to ask me to eat with him and I refused. Thank you for your concern, Pearl. And thank you for standing up for me, Diamond."

Diamond nodded. "Alright! Let's go get dessert and then eat!"

"Hold it. I've already got your desserts. One slice of pie each. No more. Let's go eat already." Pearl pulled Diamond back and placed a slice of pie on each of his friend's tray.

* * *

Yellow always wondered the mechanics of binge eating. Blue does it when she is in one of her many mood swings.

"Blue, I don't think you should eat like that. You'll get fat." Red said boldly.

"Who cares? I'll work it off in no time. Go grab me some cake." Blue ordered the champion.

Red was about to get up to comply but Yellow grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "Blue, as your friend, I forbid you to eat anymore. I'm going to stop you." Yellow demanded.

Blue stopped stuffing her mouth and narrowed her eyes at her. "You and what army?" Blue asked sarcastically.

Yellow sat there, thinking of words to say when Green cut in, "Her and the 20 pounds you just put on. You are eating enough to put Diamond's appetite to shame." He pointed to the boy sitting in the table nearby. There were two empty plates and he was going through his third plate.

Blue gulped down her food and considered her friends' words. She put down her knife and fork. "Fine. But wasting food isn't good, you know?" Blue said, wanting to pick up her fork again.

Green, Red, and Yellow looked at each other. "Diamond!" they called at the same time.

**Me: Okay. I'm lying so badly. This day is dragging out longer than I planned. And my teachers are cramming projects and finals. Whoopie! SoulSilver moment! A bit OOCness in Silver's part. Maybe he has a little crush. So what do you think about the first day Diamond?**

**Diamond: It's so long. When are we going to do something exciting?**

**Me: Patience, young Diamond. Next soon to be event would be… Sapphire's Birthday/Sports Day! At least I planned it that way. **

**Diamond: But I don't like sports~**

**Me: Too bad. It was bound to happen. But there's a bread eating race. Want me to put you as the winner?**

**Diamond: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.**

**Me: Okay. Go ask for reviews. If you get enough, I'll change it to a pie eating contest. **

**Diamond: Please review! I'll get pie! I'll share with you! Did you get it? No? Aww. Computers suck. But still review please.**


	17. Last of the Lessons

Last of the lessons

**A/N: I am not dead, thankfully. I was just in computer withdrawal because apparently, an 84 average is not good enough for my parents. You know the rest if you've ever been that kind of kid, never meeting your parents' high demand. By the way, Lyra has a slight dual personality. Soulsilver can't progress unless she gets a bit more like Gold. **** Enjoy!**

The Johto trio got to know Lyra a bit more during lunch. They found out she wasn't that hard to talk to after she opened up. In fact, she was kind of a rowdy girl once you got to know her. Which meant she and Gold got along great. _Great. I just invited a female version of Gold. I won't be hearing the end of them soon. _Silver was silent as usual. After lunch was over, Crystal was still staring at Lyra, as she did the entire time they were eating on the grass. Lyra was just a bit frightened by this but decided to ignore it.

"What is this PokeBiology course here on my schedule?" she asked no one in particular.

Surprisingly, it was Silver who replied, "That's the lectures the professors give. It's not every day, but they will come at least once a week. They announce it over the speakers to say if the professors are here. We have Pokemon Habitats with Birch."

Lyra nodded as she took a mental note.

"Say, Lyra, what major are you in?" Gold poked in.

"Battles. Why?" Lyra replied.

Gold nodded. "I figured you were. Your battle at the restaurant last night was awesome."

Lyra's cheeks turned a slight pink. "I'm not that good," she denied.

"You're kidding right? You used your Ninetail's ability to its fullest!" Gold said. "And the way you used the wide lens? Genius!" Gold continued to praise.

Lyra slugged Gold on the arm and said, "Stop it, you!" She was stronger than she looked. Gold flew clear to the other side of the road, crashing into another student. Gold got up and dusted himself and looked to see who he had knocked down. It was Black. _Crap._

Black glared at Gold as he held his hand out, offering help. Black reached up and slapped the hand away. "I don't need your help," he said sternly.

Crystal and the others walked over to the bickering boys. "I've been meaning to ask. What the hell have you two been bickering about?" she asked as she grabbed the two boys by the ears.

"He tricked me to go to the girl's bath!" Black stated in a half-whisper. He didn't want the whole school to know what happened.

Crystal frowned at Gold. "You did that?" she asked.

"Just a little joke," Gold stated, forcing a laugh. Fearing that he would be hit in the head again, he held his arms up protectively. Unexpectedly, Crystal did not do so. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just wait until I tell Blue-senpai about what you did," Crystal told Gold.

"Woah! What? I do NOT want to see Blue angry." The bell chimed.

Crystal sighed and said, "We'll talk about this after school. Now, Black, go to class." Black nodded and went back into the building. Crystal looked over her shoulder to see Lyra and Silver. "You two too. We'll be there in a minute," she said. Silver nodded and pulled Lyra inside. Crystal turned back to Gold. "Gold. You've got to stop acting like a child. Black is younger than you. You have to stop being so immature and be the older boy you are. Act your age!" Crystal scolded.

Gold held his hands up. "Okay. Okay. Arceus. Why do you always blame it on me? But anyways, if you keep yelling at me like this, we won't make it back to our classrooms in time. Aren't you never late?" he pointed out. Crystal looked at her watch to see they had little less than a minute to get to their classrooms on the fourth floor.

Crystal's eyes got wide and picked Gold up by the collar and started running. "Then what are you waiting for! I'm going to be late!" she yelled.

Gold laughed as he took out a Pokeball. "Togetaro! Fly the lady to her class, will ya?" he instructed the Togekiss that came out. Togetaro butted the back of Crystal and she fell onto his back. Togetaro lifted Crystal to the fourth floor and tapped the window. Someone next to the window was surprised to see their Class President next to him outside. But he then quickly opened the window and Crystal stepped in.

Togetaro went back to Gold and he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" she asked as the last bell rung.

"Cutting!" Gold shouted back. Crystal was about to scold him again when the teacher stepped in.

"Minami-kun, please take a seat," he said. Crystal sighed and went to her seat as the class started.

* * *

"I am so glad we don't have Surge for PE anymore." Blue said as she walked out onto the large field.

"Yes. His classes were… quite excruciating," Yellow replied, shivering at the memories. "Who is our teacher anyways?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! You skipped the first two high school years so you don't know who the teacher is right?" Red cut in. Yellow jumped a little and nodded. "He's awesome. Green knows him very well too!" Red said.

"All too well," Green claimed as he emerged from behind.

"Who is he?" Yellow asked.

"Hey you kids! Hurry over here!" A loud voice boomed.

"Him." The older trio said. Standing in the middle of the field, was a large tall man, well over the tallest Green. He was wearing red pants with a black belt tied over it. It was Chuck, the leader.

The students rushed to the field. "So! This is your last year here. We aren't going to waste time, doing all those boring physical tests. Let's start with some sparring!" he said.

Green raised his hand, "Master, you are not allowed to have us fight without any experience. This isn't your dojo."

Chuck scratched his chin. "Aww. You are right, Green. Then let's start with push ups!" The crowd groaned. "Oh be quiet. We'll get to the fun part once we get the formals over with," Chuck boomed as he let out a deep chuckle.

* * *

"Please pardon the interruption. All professors are here to give lectures today. Please report to the lecture halls eighth period. We expect full attendance. Thank you." The loud speaker announced just as White's teacher concluded the class.

Platina raised her hand. "Yes? Ms. Platina Berlitz?" the math teacher said in a heavy Russian accent.

"What are these lectures they keep speaking about?" Platina asked.

"Ah. That's right. You children don't know about this school yet. Attention! Your lectures with the world famous professors are not to be missed! To get to the lecture halls go out of the building, down the path to the cafeteria, turn right at the cafeteria, and walk straight through the forests. Do you understand? There should be older children along the way to help you," she said. "Class is dismissed," she said right before the bell rang. She picked up her books and left the room. Some students got up as well, following the teacher's instructions.

"Then shall we go, Cousin White?" Platina asked.

White nodded, "Let's find Black and the others too." The two girls walked out of their classroom. After some moments of silence, White decided to ask something that has been poking her. "So, Platina, who are you closer to, Diamond or Pearl?" she asked, holding her hand so Platina won't run away. Platina's "Iron Lady" face crumbled at the question. Replacing it was a flushed red face, trying to squirm away from her cousin's grip.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about, Cousin White. Both are equally important to me. They are my body guards and we've been through a lot. That is all," Platina stated.

White rolled her eyes and clung onto Platina's arm. "Oh come on Plat. I know who they are. I've heard it from your daddy. But who do you "Trust" more?" White said, holding finger flies up and emphasizing the word trust.

"I-I could ask you the same! That boy, Black? Huh? What do you feel about him? Hmm? He was your employee as well. I know you. You'd rather sleep outside, than letting your Pokemon sleep inside their Pokeballs! If I didn't know better, I'd bet you two were sleeping in the same tent!" Platina bursted out.

This time, White's face turned red. "I-I…" she stuttered.

Luckily, the mentioned peopled appeared, joining the two girls. Diamond, Pearl, and Black spotted the girls and called out. The girls simultaneously turned around and both let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. "Hey, do you guys know how to get to these lectures?" Pearl asked.

Both girls nodded silently.

"Then let's go!" Black said and grabbed both by their arms.

"Hey! Slow down! You are hurting Missy!" Dia grabbed Black's collar. "Are you alright, Missy?" Dia asked. Platina nodded slowly. She looked to see White having her eyebrow cocked. Platina scowled at her cousin for the briefest of moments and then returned to proceed down the hall with her companions.

* * *

Never had Lyra seen so many people. All the students, new and old, were gathered in the same path as her. She also believed that there were several people that weren't students mixed among the crowd. Lyra previously bumped into a large man that looked no younger than 40 in a boy's middle school uniform. There were also very rich looking people mixed with the crowd. She assumed the professors were amazing, attracting a crowd of this size. Unfortunately, for a crowd this large, it was easy to get separated from friends. Somewhere along the way, she was swept away from Gold, Crystal, and Silver, who were leading the way. She regretted not asking which lecture hall Professor Birch was in. There were a lot of people, but she didn't want to ask s her shy side took over. Just then, a hand grabbed hers. She tried to yelp but no words came out. Relief rushed over her when she saw that it was Silver. "You shouldn't wander around. It's easy to get lost." Silver said.

Holding her hand, he led Lyra to hall number three. Inside, Silver guided her to where Crystal and Gold were arguing.

"I told you, it's not right!"

"No one cares, Super Serious Gal. It was only one class."

"On the first day? That's what I call irresponsible and immature."

"Will you two stop flirting already? He's about to start." Silver interjected.

Before they could respond, he sat Lyra down and grabbed both, Gold and Crystal, by the shoulders and pushed them down to their butts. Professor Birch walked to the stage and cleared his throat. But the loud chatter over powered his voice and no one could hear him. Silver wait a moment and the chatter continued. A world famous professor can't even get a crowd quiet. "Weavile. Metal claw," Silver said as he released the Pokemon. The black Pokemon jumped up to the front and landed in front of the professor. The Weavile made eye contact and walked to the chalk board. It hardened its claw and scratched the board. Hard. The screeching screamed over the chatter and everyone stopped talking and covered their ears. When everyone was quiet, the Weavile stopped and jumped back to its trainer. Professor Birch nodded in gratitude and began his introduction.

* * *

Yellow went to the edge of the forest to the location where the Nature major course gathers every day. The Nature course was not the most popular course. It was out shined by the Battle course, where the strong gather, and the DB course, or also known as the Drama & Beauty course, where the ones who pursue the road of beauty. The Nature course was the least popular major there was. But it wasn't hard, and there were a lot of time for relaxation. Yellow settled herself on the grass, some ways away from the rest of the already small crowd. She took out her Pokegear to check the time. There was still some time until the set time for the head's speech to be given. Yellow then decided to draw as she pulled her sketch book from her knapsack. She turned to a fresh page and started sketching the trees.

Some time had passed when Yellow put down her pencil and cracked her knuckles, releasing them from tension. As soon as she did, a voice came up behind her. "That's a very nice drawing, Yellow-senpai," the voice complimented.

Yellow jumped a little and turned around. The voice belonged to a green haired boy she didn't know. "Uh. Thank you? You seem to know me. Who are you?" Yellow asked.

"Ah, excuse me. My name is Wally. It is hard to not know who you are. You are, after all, a Pokedex holder. I have been in possession of a Pokedex once as well. But the official owner is Emerald." Wally said as he sat down next to Yellow. "Anyways, that sketch is really impressive. May I see more?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," Yellow said, handing him her book.

Wally flipped through the pages, looking at it in admiration. "This is incredible! The details are amazing!" Wally praised.

Yellow blushed a little. "Thanks. Uh, how come I never saw you? If you are acquainted with a Dex-holder, I'm sure there were many chances for us to meet," Yellow said.

"Oh, I'm only in middle school: second year. Also, I don't like gatherings. Ruby has invited me before but I always refuse," Wally said.

Yellow nodded, "I see." That ended the conversation as Wally continued to flip through the sketch book.

Before long, the Major Head arrived. And Yellow couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her, a few feet away, was the very man who helped her on Cerise Island, Giovanni. It wasn't that she didn't trust the man; it was Red who had told him to be careful of him. After all, he did try to kill him several times. But now, he was standing right in front of her. Giovanni cleared his throat. "Ahem. Welcome. I am the new Nature Course Head, Giovanni. I am sure we will have quite the time together," he said to the class. He continued his speech. The ex-Team Rocket leader seemed to have turned over a new leaf. Should she tell Red? Yellow shook her head at the question. It might be better for him to find out on his own. Besides, if she didn't tell him, she was sure someone else knew. Yellow shook off the idea and paid attention to what Giovanni was saying for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Ruby hummed a song as he walked to the large auditorium where the DB class was held. Last period was always his favorite time of day. He got to be surrounded by pretty objects and people and no one there liked battles like barbarians. As he sat down in one of the thousands of seats, the lights went dim. Ruby smiled to himself as it started. A single spot light shone on the center of the stage. Standing there, was a woman with purple hair and a beautiful purple dress.

"Bonjour, mes amours. Bienvenue à la DB majeur. Je suis Fantina.** (Hello, my loves. Welcome to the DB major. I am Fantina.) ** I am sure you children take français as zee language if you are here? If not, you will have a very hard time keeping up with my words, no? But anyways, I will present you, le jeu de l'école secondaire, zee high school play. It is for you children who have just enrolled. Amusez-vous! **(Enjoy)**" Fantina said, introducing the actors coming onto stage. She exited on the right as the actors came on the left. Ruby had liked the play since last year. All the costume designs were fabulous, designed by his senpais. Soon, Ruby was taken in by the new costumes and dances done by both, the students and the Pokemon.

* * *

There were a lot of people standing in the back courts, where the battle arenas are. Tens of arenas were simple lines drawn on the ground with chalk. Most of the Pokedex holders were gathered there. The Battle course head wasted no time at all, bellowing his already loud voice through a speakerphone.

"Hey kids! How are ya? I'm Alder and this is the Battle major! Here, we bond with your Pokemon and… well… battle! Haha! You may know me as the Pokemon Champion of Unova, but I'm retired! We've got a new kid as the champion! I'm sure the kid's here somewhere… Oh well. Anyways, how about we start our days together with a bonding tournament? " Alder's voice boomed. The crowd roared, as the battling blood of the trainers boiled. "That's the spirit! Now where's the list of matchups I drew up?" Alder said, searching his pockets for his list. A teacher on the sidelines came up to Alder and whispered in his ear. "Oh. Really? Okay. Never mind guys. I've just been informed that if we hold this tournament, we won't be done until midnight. You kids need your sleep. So what else should we do? Hmm." Alder stroke his chin, thinking. The students groaned. "Bah! Whatever. Free sparing!" Alder threw his hands crowd cheered and people pulled out their Pokeballs.

The battles began. "Hey, Red. Let's see if I can even up my losses, shall we?" Green asked. Pulling out his Scizor.

"I haven't recovered my Pokeballs yet so I only have Pika. But let's do it!" Red said, bringing out Pika from its Pokeball.

The large Pincer Pokemon stood in the field arenas, opening and closing its claws, as if taunting the little Electric rodent. Pika's cheeks sparked and jumped onto the field, unwavering at the larger Pokemon's taunt.

"Pika, let's start with a Quick attack!" Red ordered first. Pika ran quickly and took the first strike.

Green shook his head. "Don't you know your attacks are useless against my steel type Scizor? Get close and use Iron Head!" Green said. Scizor glided along the ground, quickly and silently. It circled around Pika and stopped at its back and slammed into Pika's small body with a hardened head. Pika was thrown clear across the field.

"Pika, buddy, you alright?" Red shouted. Pika got back up, but paused, flinching in pain.

"Now, use Slash!" Green ordered. Scizor jumped in front of Pika and attacked.

"Now! Pika, use Thunderbolt!" Red said. Pika jumped away from the Slash with unexpected speed and released an electric shot towards the Scizor. "Hah. You know I don't go down without a decent fight," Red smirked.

Green raised an eyebrow. "How did Pika move faster than Scizor? Pika's Sassy nature hinders it's speed growth…" he asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Green. Do you honestly think natures and compatibility are all that in fighting? You have to occasionally use items too, you know. And lucky me, I gave Pika a Quick Claw this morning," Red said. "Now, a counterattack!" Pika knew what move it was to use and braced itself for any incoming impact. Scizor rushed in to attack.

"STOP," Green yelled. Scizor stopped dead in its track. "It's useless to attack a Pokemon that is using Bide. Use Iron Defense," Green said. Scizor nodded and hardened its body.

"Ahaha. You saw that, didn't you," Red said, foiled.

"Of course. Petty tricks aren't going to work," Green looked at the Pikachu. It loosened itself up, releasing nothing. "Now, we finish this. Even if you use your strongest attack, Volt Tackle, it won't do much. My defense is raised. Finish it with Steel Wing!" Green said. Scizor glided and pulled out its wings. It hardened them and stroke Pika.

Pika struggled to stay up, but couldn't muster up the strength to stand up and fainted. Green recalled Scizor and walked to Red and Pika. Red was carrying Pika in his arms. "Here," Green said as he tossed something to Red. Red caught it and saw that his rival had given him a Revive seed. "Thanks. Here you go, Pika," Red fed Pika the seed. Pika awoken immediately and cried out loud to its trainer to inform it was alright. "That's great. Now you get some more rest," Red recalled Pika into its Pokeball.

"Now it's 151-151. A tie. I'm winning the next one," Red said, shaking Green's hand to make the battle result sealed. It was something the two rivals have developed. Shaking hands after every battle to make the result official. Green smirked, "You wish." The two trainers then proceeded to walk to the building to recover their Pokemon. They settled at a table to chat and have a nice cold drink as the two Pokemon recovered at the healing station.

**Me: Holy crap, I'm not dead. I've postponed my progress for two weeks for my end of term tests. And my laptop was taken away for the reason mentioned at the beginning. Anyways, to make up for the, what, month I haven't updated, this is a long-ish story. **

**Blue: Arceus, we are STILL on the first day? How slow do we have to be?**

**Me: Don't be so mean. I know I have bad timing. Both in my stories and life. **

**Gold: Is it just my eyes, or do we have a hundred reviews? **

**Me: Holy crap, Gold, you are right!**

**Silver: For once.**

**Gold: I heard that, Silver!**

**Me: I originally wanted to announce a reward for my 100****th**** reviewer here but too late now. It's on my profile. So anyways, every 50****th**** reviewer gets a hand-drawn picture of their favorite couple or character. The winners so far are xxxDreamingflowerxxx and OC-FREE Dinosaur. So congradulations to them! I had already sent you guys my finished product. **

**Blue: So aim for the next one! Review to be the 150****th**** reviewer. xxxDreamingflowerxxx, OC-FREE Dinosaur, you won't win again. Sorry. Rules are rules. But then again, when did we ever follow rules?**


End file.
